Naruto Namikaze: Konoha's Maelstrom
by MDP0014
Summary: Naruto decides to take his training seriously after Mizuki. Now with people who care about him there to help him will he become a legend he hopes to be or the dobe everyone sees him as? Naruxharem
1. Legend in the Making

Chapter 1: Legend in the Making.

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto.**

**I have taken the liberty to change some things, such as ages, teams, and some of the characters personalities in order to make the story line make more sense.**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

1am Day Before Team Selections.

Ithad been one week since the incident with Mizuki. He felt hurt that he had been lied to for his whole life. He felt scared that those who knew him would turn and hate him like the rest. Needless to say he was an emotional wreck. And to add on to his already bad day he had team selections in five hours. So as Naruto thought about his situation he found a solution. He would prove this village wrong. And he would start to take his training seriously.

6am Team Selections

Everyone was in their seats as Iruka started on his lecture before giving the assigned team rosters. While most had their own thoughts and for the most part ignored him. One thing they all had in common was

'What happened to Naruto?'

Naruto arrived early that morning much to the surprise of everyone in the class. But what scared them most was the lack of orange! Instead Naruto was now clad in black Jonin style pants, a fishnet shirt under a black Jonin style vest, and a red coat with black flames licking the bottom (same coat as the fight with Pein). And what really threw them for a loop was the black katana strapped to his back. Of course his knew attire and weapon where courtesy of the Hokage.

(Flashback)

4:30am

"Hey Jiji can I ask you for a favor?" asked the nervous Naruto.

The Sandaime Hokage now broken from his thoughts turned to address his adoptive grandson.

"Of course Naruto-kun, you know that I will always help you with what I can." Replied the old Kage.

"Well I was just wondering if you're not busy of course if you could help me get some things for me today." – Naruto

"Like what Naruto?" – Hiruzen

"Well I was thinking that since starting today I was going to be a shinobi that maybe I should get some new clothes and equipment?"- Naruto

Hiruzen now worried.

'What the hell? I've been trying for months to get rid of that orange monstrosity. He absolutely loved that thing.'

"Why of course Naruto-kun, but why the sudden change?" – Hiruzen

"I'm not sure I just thought it was time for me to get serious" – Naruto

"What do you have in mind Naruto?" asked the now interested Hokage.

"Some new clothes instead of this target I'm wearing now and maybe a weapon I could learn to specialize in? Like a sword maybe." - Naruto

That how ever did not surprise Hiruzen in the slightest. He knew Naruto was a smart kid despite his normally loud mouthed idiot persona. Despite the way he acted Naruto was highly intelligent. He knew Naruto's reasons behind his pranks and why he wore a bright orange jumpsuit. His pranks if one were to think on it more than a plea for attention, were well thought out and required ingenious planning. His jumpsuit was used as training for his stealth skills. After all if he could hide from Anbu in bright orange he could hide from any one in a darker color such as black or even a dark blue. These reasons that Naruto had explained several times were training in strategy and stealth. Deception was a ninja's greatest tool and Naruto utilized it perfectly. And every one considered him an idiot! Well not everyone.

As Hiruzen recalled Naruto had quite a bit of fans in the shinobi population. He suddenly got a very pervy smirk on his face.

'Kid you don't even realize how lucky you are' thought the aged Kage.

(Flashback End)

"Team 7 will be…" said Iruka.

Naruto quickly snapping out of his thoughts began to listen to his sensei.

"Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga under Kakashi Hatake"

"Team 8 will be Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki under Kurenai Yuhi"

"Team 9 is still in rotation from last year."

"And finally Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, and Choji Akimichi under Asuma Sarutobi"

After receiving numerous complaints (mostly from Ino and Kiba) about the team placements Iruka finally snapped.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND STOP COMPLAINING!"

Everyone quickly became quiet.

"Now if you have complaints about your placements, take it up with Hokage-sama it was his decision on where you were placed not mine" replied a very annoyed Iruka.

"As I was about to say I am glad I had the honor to teach all of you and expect to hear great things from you in the future. If you all wait here your new Jonin Senseis should be here shortly. Have a great day everyone."

Everyone sat quietly as Jonin after Jonin came to retrieve their teams. After about fifteen minutes the door opened to reveal one Kurenai Yuhi.

'Whoa! She's gorgeous and those eyes their so pretty.' Thought Naruto.

"Team 8 meet me at Training Ground 8" stated Kurenai in a calm demeanor.

'And she's our sensei too!' Thought an ecstatic Naruto.

And with that Team 8 left to follow their newly appointed sensei.

"Well I thought this was gonna be horrible being stuck with the dobe but having a hot sensei makes up for it." Stated an overly confident Kiba. Totally oblivious to his know slightly miffed sensei.

"Oh please an angel like her wouldn't be interested in a mutt like you Kiba" said Naruto.

An argument soon started between the two.

*sigh* "Troublesome" - Shikamaru

The now blushing Kurenai thought to herself 'Naruto-kun thinks I'm an angel!'

They were all torn from their thoughts as they arrived at their destination.

Kurenai finally under control of her blush turned and said "Now I believe that since we are here we should start with introductions. Please state your name, likes, dislikes, and goals. I will go first. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I like sweets, my friends, and a certain shinobi. I dislike perverts, rapists and sexists. My goals for the future are to see you all become Jonin and to gain the attention of a certain someone."

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka. My likes are my clan, Akamaru, learning my clan's techniques and sexy girls. I dislike those who hurt animals and those in my clan, and guys who try to date my sister Hana. My goal is to be the new Inuzuka Clan Head "

*sigh*"How troublesome, my name is Shikamaru Nara. I like watching clouds and playing shogi. I dislike troublesome things and my goal is to be Clan Head"

And Finally.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, foxes, Kenjutsu, and learning new jutsu. I dislike ignorant people and perverts. My goal is to be one of the best shinobi in all the Elemental Nations. "

'So I have a lazy genius, a horn dog and an enigma that is Naruto Uzumaki'

"Well now that that's out of the way meet me here at 8am tomorrow morning for your survival test." – Kurenai who then shushins away with a certain blonde on her mind.

"Troublesome"

**Well that was my first attempt at a fanfic. Please review and give me your thoughts.**


	2. Survival Test

Chapter 2: Survival Test

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto.**

With Kurenai

After leaving her team Kurenai went to meet with her friends at the Dango Shop. As she entered she saw who she was looking for.

There was her best friend Anko Mitarashi the Snake Mistress of Kohona.

Yugao Uzuki the Anbu Captain.

And Hana Inuzuka the older sister of Kiba and the Inuzuka's top veterinarian.

They were all good friends however not many knew they all had an infatuation with one Naruto Uzumaki. They thought he was absolutely adorable. And with the right help he could be a knock out when he got older. They also thought of him as a hero. Not only for containing the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but for being able to get back up and push on after everything he went through. Sure they helped him when they could but as Jonin there were times when they weren't there but wish they could be.

"Kure-chan over here" shouted Anko.

"Hey there Ko-chan" came the reply.

"So how was meeting your team?" asked Yugao.

"It was fine I actually got your little brother Hana" – Kurenai

"Ouch. You got dog breath how'd that go?" - Hana

"Well he is nice and shows all the attributes of an Inuzuka, but he is a bit of a horn dog." – Kurenai

"Well who else is on your team Kure-chan?" – Anko

"Well there is also Shikamaru Nara. While he is a genius he is extremely lazy." – Kurenai

"Typical Nara, there always a bunch of lazy asses" – Anko

"So who's the third member of your team?" asked Hana.

By now everyone was waiting to hear who the final member of team 8 was. And Kurenai finally had something she knew would gain their attention. And Jealousy.

"Naruto Uzumaki" stated the proud Ice Queen.

"WHAT!" the three chorused.

"You got Naruto-Kun" – the now agitated Anko.

"Yup he even gave me a complement on the way to the training grounds. He said I was an angel." – Kurenai.

"But that's not the weird part he wasn't even wearing orange!" said Kurenai now dropping the bomb.

"He also had a sword with him and he was calm, not loud like he normally is. It's almost like he's a different person."

Now that had all three women wondering the same thing 'What happened to Naruto-kun?'

With Naruto

After Naruto got back to his apartment he started to collect his scrolls on kenjutsu and headed back to the training grounds.

Naruto set to work on learning the scrolls various katas.

He trained for hours till he finally passed out.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto soon found himself standing in a dark sewer. He got a very eerie vibe from the place and set out to find an exit. However he instead found a large golden gate with a single seal in the middle.

"**So my container decides to grace me with his presence" came a voice.**

Naruto quickly stopped in his tracks. He quickly realized where he was, his mind and this was the prison that held the might Kyuubi.

"K-Kyub-bi" asked a now scared Naruto.

"**And he's a genius too." came the sarcastic reply. **

"What do you want?" Naruto asked with his slowly returning courage.

"**I wish to propose a deal with you kit." – Kyuubi**

"A deal?" came a hesitant Naruto. "What kind of deal?"

"**Kit, I have noticed that your training was sabotaged during your training at the academy. And I wish to help." – Kyuubi**

"Help? What kind of help? And what's in it for you?" – Naruto

"**Straight to the point I see. Well to put it simply, in exchange for access to your senses I would be able to help train you." – Kyuubi "With my vast knowledge I could help you in your jutsu as well as kenjutsu while you sleep!"**

"Access to my senses? That's all you want?" – Naruto

"**Yes Kit, that's it. But we can talk later. You need to wake up it's already morning." – Kyuubi**

Training Ground 8

Kurenai had left the Dango shop to her apartment after speaking with her friends. She was upset that she had to leave after being constantly asked for a date by Asuma Sarutobi. Honestly how many times does a girl gotta say no!

'Only my Naruto-kun gets to have that privilege!' she thought.

She then saw a blonde black clad genin laying on the ground. She instantly recognized who it was and began to worry.

'Was he attacked again last night' as she hurried over to Naruto.

She checked him over and sighed in relief. He was fine just asleep. Wondering why he was asleep out here she waited for him to wake. As time went by she noticed he looked peaceful in his sleep. She then noticed that he was starting to stir.

Naruto woke to the sight of his sensei's beautiful eyes gazing into his. At first he was shocked she was here but guessed it was nearly time for their test.

"Hello Kurenai-sensei how are you?" he said with a smile.

"I'm fine Naruto, but I would like to know why you were asleep when I arrived?" – Kurenai

"Oh well I was training in kenjutsu last night after our meeting and I must have passed out." He said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh" – Kurenai

Then there was silence as they sat there waiting for their other teammates to arrive.

'She is absolutely beautiful. I hope I make her proud during our test.' – Naruto

'He is so cute. Too bad I'm a little old for him' – Kurenai

"How Troublesome"

They both turned to see Shikamaru walking towards them.

Which was followed by a string of complaints by Kiba.

Kurenai now assuming sensei mode.

"Good morning everyone I hope you slept well."

"I would have if my stupid sister would have stopped yelling at me about not making fun of Naruto." – Kiba

"Well then it's time to start" Kurenai stated as she pulled out three bells.

She then explains the rules to said test. After making sure everyone understood the test began. Everyone scattered. Shikamaru and Naruto quickly understood the test. After all no Genin could take a Jonin. They just hoped Kiba figured this out as well. Unfortunately they were disappointed.

Kiba deciding he had enough waiting used his senses to sniff out his sensei. Which got him caught in a genjutsu.

Naruto cursing Kiba's stupidity leapt off to find Shikamaru. After locating said Nara they proceeded to scrape Kiba off the ground. When he came too he noticed that Naruto and Shikamaru were waiting on him. They explained why his method didn't work and began to strategize.

Unknown to them Kurenai was hiding in a genjutsu observing her students. She saw them working together and had made her decision. But to evaluate their skills she let them proceed.

Then she was once again attacked by Kiba who she avoided easily. Too easily. Then two Narutos appeared and engaged her in taijutsu. He wasn't bad but wasn't great either. She hit one with a quick jab to the chest which made 'Naruto' poof into smoke. Shocked she then kicked the other taking out his legs. Ending in the same result. Confused as to where the real Naruto was she didn't even notice the shadow moving to her position.

"Kagemane success" was all she heard before she realized she couldn't move.

Then both Kiba and Naruto appeared in front of her. Naruto careful to remove the bells without upsetting his sensei, gave one to Kiba and threw one to Shikamaru.

Kurenai noticing how careful he was smiled at her student.

"Congratulations on passing your test meet me here tomorrow for our first mission as Team 8" she then left to inform the Hokage of their success via shushin.


	3. Training and Admirers

Chapter 3: Training and Admirers

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto.**

It had been one month since Team 8 passed their exam. During that time Kurenai used that time to drill teamwork and chakra control into their heads. Their teamwork became nearly flawless when Kiba wasn't being hot headed that is. Shikamaru and Kiba's control went up drastically. However Naruto… Well Naruto was making slow progress in this area. But with huge reserves for such a young age it was understandable.

Their ability to plan and strategize before and during combat was impressive. And this ability was used by all of her students but more so than any one was Naruto. He was a genius during combat. His ability to think clearly and adjust to a new situation was incredible. Almost Jonin level!

Currently she was watching Naruto practice his kenjutsu with a certain purple haired Anbu Captain.

(Flashback)

Kiba and Shikamaru's schedule was different from their blonde haired teammates. They after a couple hours of training or a mission would go to learn their clan's jutsu. Thus leaving an over ecstatic Kurenai with her 'Naruto-Kun'.

"Um… Kurenai-sensei can I ask you something?" – a nervous Naruto.

"Of course Naruto, what do you need?" – Kurenai

"Well um… You don't happen to know kenjutsu do you?" – Naruto

"No Naruto I don't but may I ask why?" – Kurenai

"Well it's just that I have read and memorized all the katas in the scrolls Jiji got me but I can't improve any more without a master to learn and spar with." – Naruto feeling slightly disappointed.

Kurenai now a bit ashamed that she couldn't help him herself, brightened up a bit at the thought of a Neko masked Anbu teaching the blonde.

(Flashback End)

Since that day Yugao had worked Naruto to the ground and then some. But Naruto took it and kept going. Thus impressing both kunoichi with his determination.

Naruto, now equipped with a gravity seal, had improved his speed to that of a high Genin. Mid Chunin if the seal was removed. His kenjutsu had improved to Mid Chunin and was rising quickly.

"That's enough for today Naruto. Your Kenjutsu is improving quite well."- Yugao

"Thank you Yugao-sensei, but I wouldn't be where I am today without your help." Earning a blush from said woman.

'Yugao-sensei is blushing again. But she couldn't like me could she? I mean she's about the same age as Kurenai-sensei' – Naruto

"Good job Naruto you're getting better and faster every day" – Kurenai

"Thank you sensei but I owe a lot to you too. If you didn't care I would still be where I was when we met."

Earning yet another blush from his other sensei.

'He's such a charmer. Does he even realize that?' thought Kurenai.

Little did she know that he knew exactly what he was doing and loved to be able to make his senseis blush. He did it nearly every day and never got tired of it. It was something he came to take pride in. After all how many guys could say they could make two of Kohona's Ice Queens blush.

"Well good bye Kurenai-sensei, Yugao-sensei I'll see you tomorrow right?" – Naruto

"Actually Naruto I have a mission tomorrow so I won't be seeing you for a little while." – Yugao

Naruto now disappointed he wouldn't see his sensei. "Oh ok well then be careful and good luck." And with that Yugao left in a shushin.

"It's ok Naruto I have a friend who is going to help teach you some jutsu tomorrow!" said Kurenai now trying to cheer her student up.

Still feeling slightly down "Ok sensei I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Then left to his apartment to continue his training with Kyuubi.

After Team 8's test Naruto talked with Kyuubi and agreed to the deal. He was given the Kitsune summoning scroll to sign which he gladly accepted. He was also taught the Kitsune Kenjutsu style. Which relied on being fast and flexible to lure his opponents into false openings to which he then used counter measures to deal a blow to the enemy. He was also told of his affinity to Fuuton and Suiton chakra. He learned a couple jutsu for each element. Like the Fuuton: Great Breakthrough and the Fuuton: Air Bullet. He also knew the Suiton : Water Prison Jutsu and The Suiton: Water Wall Jutsu. He was improving quite drastically in the ninjutsu department. Though he was still horrible at genjutsu he could dispel any genjutsu of a C-rank and a couple B-ranks. He decided to keep this knowledge to himself for now. Mostly because he was afraid his senseis would get angry and hate him like the other villagers if they knew he could speak with Kyuubi.

"**Kit you need to stop being so depressed. When you're around them your happy. And they are old enough to have been alive during the attack 14 years ago. They don't seem to have any ill intent towards you. Just continue to be yourself" – Kyuubi**

"Ya maybe your right Kyuubi I should just be myself around them." Said a now smiling Naruto.

"**Kit, get some sleep. Something tells me you're going to need it." – Kyuubi**

Next Day 1pm

Naruto arrived to the Training Grounds to the sight of his sensei and a new woman he had never seen before. She was dressed in a fishnet shirt and a short skirt that left little to the imagination. He probably would have passed out for blood loss if not for the brown over coat she was wearing. But what really caught his eye was the beautiful angels face. And her purple hair was tied up to give it a kind of pineapple look.

"Well Naru-kun, see something you like." This earned a blush from the now embarrassed Naruto.

"Now Ko-chan leave Naruto be you haven't even met him yet." – Kurenai

"H-hello I'm Naruto and you are?" still flushed Naruto.

"Well Naru-kun I am Anko Mitarashi, but you can call me Anko-chan"

"Um Ok" – Naruto

"Well here you go pump some chakra through this and we can get started." – Anko

Naruto already knowing were this was heading decided to humor his senseis. He pumped his chakra through the paper which split, then got wet.

"Well so you have an affinity to Wind and Water. I don't know much about Wind Jutsu but I can help you with what I can in Water." – Anko

"Thanks Anko-sensei" said Naruto with a smile.

"Ah ah ah. Now Naru-kun I told you to call me Anko-chan" – Anko

And then began what Naruto soon came to know as the most sadistic training regimen to ever exist.

**Well there's chapter 3. Review and let me know your thoughts. And a poll will be place on my profile to keep the harem the original 5 girls I had in mind. Or to expand to girls from outside the leaf. You may vote only once. Thanks!**


	4. CRank Mission

Chapter 4: C-Rank Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto.**

1 Month after Meeting Anko

Naruto with the help of his 4 senseis (he started calling Kyuubi sensei.) He had become easily mid to high Chunin level in skill. His jutsu arsenal had catapulted during Kyuubi's sleep sessions to Jonin level. They had also developed Naruto's Kagebushin training, thus speeding up his training tenfold. He had become faster and stronger under Yugao and Anko's Training. His teamwork had also improved to the point it became and quote "Troublesome for the enemy."

His female senseis took great pride in seeing Naruto's growth. Kurenai in seeing he was able to notice and quickly dispel most of her genjutsu. Though still not capable of casting his own. Much to her disappointment. He simply had way too much chakra and not enough control.

Yugao in seeing him become much more proficient and deadly in kenjutsu. With the rate he was improving he would be passing her in skill in a matter of months. This kind of made her lose her cool. After all how many genin could match an Anbu captain in kenjutsu. Luckily her experience would keep her ahead of him for a while.

Anko well she was just happy she could tease him. Though it angered her that he could now take it and dish it right back at her. He was bolder around his senseis. He even made Anko blush! That was something that everyone believed impossible. I mean you really have to try to make her blush.

He even met Kiba's sister Hana! Much to his discomfort.

(Flashback 3 weeks ago)

Team eight was doing their normal teamwork exercises when…

"Hey Dog Breath"

This caused everyone to turn towards the voice. Kiba growled.

"What!"

"Mom says that…" she then stopped to see a much more muscular and handsome blonde.

"Mom said what?" – Kiba

"Dog breath don't be rude! Introduce me to your team." Hana seeing her opportunity.

*sigh*"Guys this is my sister Hana" – Kiba

Pointing to Shikamaru "Hana this is Shikamaru Nara"

Now Pointing at Naruto "And this is Naru aw oof."

Kiba never finished that sentence. He was pushed out of the way and landed face first in the dirt. Hana was now in front of Naruto.

"Hello I'm Dog Breath's sister, Hana." She said smiling.

Unfortunately because of Anko, Naruto could tell when women were interested in him. And oh how he loved to tease them. Especially his senseis.

"Why hello Hana-chan, I'm Naruto. And you look absolutely stunning today." Earning a blush.

"W-why thank you." Hana now trying not to blush.

"NARUTO STOP FLIRTING WITH MY - ACK" Kiba now in a small crater in the ground courtesy of Hana.

"I'm sorry Hana maybe we could finish this conversation later? Like on a date?" – Naruto still trying to tease her.

"YES! I mean yes that would be fun." Hana trying to hide her embarrassment of yelling.

At this moment all three women who were watching this interaction were furious. She got a date and they had only met moments ago. They all new Naruto for months and haven't got a date!

"Pick me up from my compound after your training then ok!" She then left to prepare.

Naruto now smiling turned to meet three very pissed off kunoichis.

"Oh Naru-kun, how come we haven't gotten a date. Are we not your type?" Anko asked in the ever so sickly-sweet tone.

"N-no it's just that I figured that there is still early…" Naruto now trying to save his life. "and I thought I could I could treat the three of you to lunch? My Treat."

They all wanted to immediately say yes but couldn't help but love seeing him nervous. "Hmm it's fine with me I guess, how about you girls?" – Kurenai

Both nodded. And ever since then Naruto found himself dating four women.

(Flashback End)

Right now Team 8 was headed to Hokage Tower to get a mission.

"Hey Jiji were here for our mission" – Naruto

"Ah yes Team 8 right on time. Kurenai would you think your team capable of a C-rank?"

Now Kurenai thought about it. Naruto was ready for sure. Shikamaru was mentally ready that was for sure. He became stronger, much to his dismay. So he could handle it. Now Kiba well he was physically ready and, while help from Hana and Naruto was a little more calm than when they first met. But was still hot headed and loud at times. But what the two weren't ready for her and Naruto could handle, right?

"Yes Hokage-sama my team is capable." – Kurenai

"Very well. Team 8 your mission is to travel to Kirigakure and deliver this scroll to the Mizukage. Then after he has read and approved you may return home." – Hiruzen

**(Thought it was gonna be the same old wave mission huh? Oh, and Mei isn't Mizukage, Yagura is but there was never a civil war in Kiri)**

"Yes Hokage-sama" they chorused then left.

(Time Skip)

Team 8 had arrived and delivered the scroll to the Mizukage without any disturbance. And was now waiting his approval.

Currently Naruto was taking a stroll around Kiri. He found it nice to not be glared at by people for a change. The village was quite peaceful. Although there was an abundance of blue. And as Naruto turned a corner and WHAM! He and the person he had run into were now on the ground rubbing their sore foreheads.

Naruto recovered first and what he saw stopped him in his tracks. A woman in her early twenties was in front of him. She had long red hair that seemed silky to the touch. Her bangs covered the right side of her face that gave her a sexy mysterious look. And a body that made men mush and women jealous. A fishnet shirt showing of a generous amount of cleavage under a tight fitting blue dress. She was stunning. By now the woman had opened her green eyes. At this Naruto became lost. But quickly regained composure at the sound of…

"When I get ahold of the bastard who did that I'm gonna melt them." – The still nameless woman.

"Excuse me miss. I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." – Naruto now extending his hand to help the woman up.

"I'm Naruto by the way."

"Mei, Mei Terumi" in a slightly annoyed tone. However her tone was relaxed now that she got to see the blonde stud in front of her offering her a hand. Not many men interested her here in Kiri, but now she had her sights set on the leaf shinobi in front of her.

"Well Mei-san do you think I could take a beautiful woman out to make up for my clumsiness?" - Naruto

She contemplated this before getting a nod of approval. She then had him follow her to her favorite restaurant. They talked and flirted for a while before departing.

"Well Mei-chan I guess I'll see you around maybe?" unsure of what she thought of him.

"Why of coarse Naru-kun" Mei replied with a smile.

And with that they both departed, but not before thinking.

'Wow Mei-chan is beautiful. I hope I see her again.' – Naruto

'Naru-kun is so hot. And such a gentleman.' She appreciated the constant eye contact she never received from anyone from this village. EVER. He hadn't stared at her breasts not once the entire time. This only made him go up in her book.

Time Skip

Today was the last day of Team 8's mission and Naruto had not seen my since there little date. So he was slightly gloomy. This made Kurenai worried. She hadn't known of Narutos encounter. So she didn't know why he was depressed.

They were on their way to see the Mizukage, who got along very well with Naruto. Almost like family. It was later explained to the team that it was a Jinchuriki thing.

**(Naruto had told Kiba and Shika weeks ago.)**

"Hey Yagura-niisan how's the Chunin Exam invite looking?" – Naruto

"It's going fine Naruto." Yagura in an expressionless tone, never looking up from his paperwork. He then handed him a scroll that would confirm his visit to Konohagakure.

"Well then Mizukage-sama if there isn't anything else we will be returning to Konoha." – Kurenai

"Very Well I hope your stay was we" he began but never finished.

The door burst open to reveal an annoyed and frantic Mei Terumi.

"Mizukage-sama an urgent message from the Hokage has been sent asking for you… Why hello Naru-kun how have you been?" she then asked in a very flirtatious tone.

This caused Kurenai to give a jealous glare her way. How did she know her Naruto-kun?

Yagura was now angry for two reasons. One, he was interrupted. And two, this supposed urgent message was being delayed for Mei's flirting.

"Get on with it Mei."

"Huh, oh right well the Hokage asked that this be delivered to the leaf shinobi before their departure." – Mei

She then handed it to a still miffed Kurenai.

She read it and had her team informed that they would be providing back up for Team 7. Kakashi's Team.

"Excuse us Mizukage-sama but we must leave immediately." – Kurenai

"Very well, and Naruto I expect you to do well in the Chunin Exams" – Yagura

They proceeded to leave but not before Naruto was pulled into a hug by Mei thus smothering him with her cleavage.

"Goodbye Naru-Kun you be careful now ok." She said in a cheerful tone. Though on the inside she was extremely depressed. They had just met and she had finally taken an interest to him. And now he was leaving.

"Of course Mei-chan and the same goes to you." He said with the same cheerful tone. He also was saddened by the thought of leaving.

This made Kurenai imagine extremely graphic murder in her head. Even to go as far as to think of letting Anko tort… play with the red head.

They then left the office to give support to Team 7.

Meanwhile in said office with Mei and Yagura.

"Oh Mizukage-sama" Mei said in a voice that had the ever stoic Yagura scared.

"You do know you're going to allow me to accompany you to the Chunin Exams to see Naru-kun right." In the same tone.

Yagura could only nod in fear of telling her no. They both thought the same thing

'Naruto/kun is going to be in for a surprise.'

Time Skip

(Insert Fight Scene with Zabuza and Haku)

Naruto had taken his first life that day. Or hundred to be specific. After Gato threatened to use Kurenai as a sex slave Naruto used Kyuubi's chakra for the first time and slaughtered him and his men. They buried Zabuza and Haku before leaving Wave Country to return home.

Needless to say Naruto felt like shit. Kurenai had tried to help him through his guilt. But it wasn't easy. I mean normally a ninja would have taken one or two lives. Naruto took nearly 300.

"Naruto it's ok what you did has nothing to be ashamed of. If you hadn't done what you did they, could have went to the village and continued to harass them. You're a hero to them. And I know it isn't easy but this is a normal part of the life of a shinobi. And as long as you don't take pride in killing you will always be human."

Seeing exactly where this was headed she put his fears to rest.

"Ya I guess." His glum expression quickly turned happy. "After all I did have to protect my Kure-chan."

And just like that he was back.

"Yes you did and thank you Naruto. Your my hero." And gave him a kiss on the cheek. To which he blushed.

He immediately regretted it. He spent months trying to make it seem as though nothing could affect him. And now that she knew this, which meant soon Anko, Yugao, and Hana would also be able to tease him once again.

Kurenai giggled then wrapped her arms around his and leant her head on his shoulder. Which was short lived seeing as soon as he stepped foot in the village gates he was glomped by two purple blurs.

"NARU-KUN" was heard as both Anko and Yugao proceeded to squeeze the life out of Naruto.

He was barely able to say "Hey Anko-chan, Yugao-chan" before turning blue.

"Girls let him breath!" a worried Kurenai.

"Sorry" they both said with sheepish expressions on their faces. They then got Naruto to his feet and told him that he was treating them to Dango for being away for so long. Which also lead to the guilt trip of Kurenai getting to have him longer than them. He agreed but had to get his pay check that would soon be gone.

Later after mission report.

Kurenai left to her apartment to get some rest.

While Naruto used his pay check to treat his purple headed girlfriends to dinner.

"So Naruto-kun how did your mission go?" asked an interested Yugao.

Naruto immediately thought of Mei. Which brought him into a depression. Then to his massacre. This served to further depress him. He then began explaining how he met Mei. And his detour to Wave. All up to his slaughter. Both girls were filled with emotions. Sympathy for his first kill(s). Happiness for his completion. And absolute and utter hate of one Mist Kunoichi.

'How dare that tramp/slut try to steal my Naru-kun!' thought Yugao and Anko.

Yugao talked about her resent mission but kept most details to herself.

Anko did the same but told Naruto that he wouldn't be able to see her till the Chunin Exams.

They continued this until they said their goodbyes and headed to their respective homes.

**Well this is the longest chapter yet. I didn't feel like writing the whole Wave Bridge Fight simply because I couldn't think of a way to write it. The poll was decided. Yet I was disappointed with the amount of votes I got. I mean the stories been up for 2 days. I got like 700 hits. Only 30 votes. The harem will contain 10 girls instead of 5. Lucky for the readers I can now use that for longer and more entertaining chapters. A new poll will be held to determine who Naruto fights in the Chunin Exams. And please REVIEW. I love the feedback I receive as I use it to improve my story. Next chapter will be up in less than 12 Hours.**


	5. Kumo and Akatsuki

Chapter 5: Kumo and Akatsuki

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto.**

The Next Day

Naruto had woken up in a good mood today. After talking about his guilt he felt better. His girls really knew how to cheer him up.

Right now he was headed to his team's training grounds to meet up with his team maybe get a little training in. When he arrived the only one who was there was his beautiful red-eyed sensei.

"Hello Kure-chan how are you today?" he said with a smile.

"Oh, Naru-kun I didn't notice you. But I have news Kiba and Shikamaru have been pulled from the team to train with their families for the next two weeks. It will probably just be you and me seeing as Anko, and Yugao have to prepare for the Exams. And Hana will probably be helping Kiba." – Kurenai

At that moment a Hawk masked Anbu landed in the vicinity. "Kurenai-san Hokage-sama has requested you and Naruto-san ASAP." Then left in a shushin.

At Hokage Tower

"Ah Kurenai-san, Naruto-kun good to see you all and well." - Hiruzen

"Same to you. But what did you want Jiji?" – Naruto

"Well despite half your team being busy, I would like to know if you would be interested in a C-Rank to deliver a scroll to the Raikage of Kumo?" – Hiruzen

Naruto immediately wanting to say yes turned to his sensei and awaited her answer. Kurenai seeing this sighed. She agreed and where on their way to Kumo.

Two Days Later

After delivering the scroll to the Raikage they were headed to their hotel so Kurenai could sleep. They arrived extremely fast. Without Shika and Kiba they could travel at Jonin speed. Unfortunately Kurenai didn't have Naruto's godly stamina.

They were being escorted by a Chunin. Her name was Yugito Nii. She had long blonde hair up in a ponytail. It was wrapped tightly in bandages. Probably to keep her hair out of the way during combat. She had dark but pretty eyes. She also had cat like qualities. She was graceful and at time seemed to purr. She probably wouldn't get along with Hana. And he seemed to be pulled to her like there was a connection between them.

"**Kit, you should probably know why you feel close to this woman. She is also a Jinchuriki. The Nibi if I'm correct." – Kyuubi**

"Huh, another Jinchuriki. She's also extremely good looking. Since Kurenai wants to sleep maybe I could get to know her." – Naruto

Meanwhile in Yugito's head.

"**Kitten, you need to claim that blonde stud behind you. I can feel that he is quite powerful. And he's a Jinchuriki too. Kyuubi to be exact. Which means he is an even bigger catch. Oh, kitten go ride him till he or you can't move." – Nibi**

"Nibi, stop it I don't even know him yet. Plus he probably wouldn't like me even if he was a Jinchuriki. No one does." – She thought in a down cast tone.

Yugito didn't have a life of luxury like Kirabi did. While he was treated like royalty. She was treated like shit. While he, his team, and the Raikage treated her well the rest all hated her. Naruto picked up on this seeing the glares and whispers of "Demon Whore" and the like. After all he had expierence with this type of attention. Or lack of.

They arrived and Kurenai went to her room.

"So Yugito-san you wouldn't mind showing me around the village would you." – Naruto with a smile that told her he had no ill will against her.

'**Oh I could show you around all right' – Nibi**

'Nibi shut up' – Yugito

"Of course Naruto-san"

They wandered around before stopping to the sound of…

"Hey two, what it do?" a new voice rang out.

Naruto turned to see the newcomer. He was a large guy. Looked somewhat like the Raikage but younger. He wore oval sunglasses and had a tattoo of a bull horns on his left cheek. And what appeared to be 7 swords on his back.

Behind him were three chunins. Probably his team.

"Hey Bee." - Yugito

Naruto being informed by his tenant that this man was also a Jinchuriki. He stretched out his hand to greet the man.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of The Kyuubi, nice to meet you."

All five Kumo ninja were surprised at this. Not so much Bee and Yugito. But hey, it wasn't often you got to have three jinchurikis in one place.

"Name's Killer Bee Jinchuriki of Eight. You guys on a date?" – Kirabi

Yugito immediately blushed at the thought. It got worse after Naruto's response.

"No, we just met, well unless the pretty lady wants it to be a date?" – Naruto.

She thought about it and if he was giving her a chance it would be her first.

"Y-yes that would be nice Naruto-san" – a shy and flustered Yugito.

This through Kirabi and Team Samui in a loop. No one had ever gotten Yugito to agree to a date. This caught the attention of a busty blonde.

Bee decided to cut in. "So number nine, what bring you to this village o' mine?"

"Oh just a mission to invite the Raikage to the upcoming Chunin Exams in Konoha." – Naruto

"As it would seem. Come meet my team."

First up was a red head. "Hello Naruto-san, my name is Karui, nice to meet you."

Then a silver haired guy. "Hey, I'm Omoi"

Then the second blonde to catch his eye today. "Hello Naruto-san, my name is Samui. It's cool to meet you."

She had short blonde hair that fell just above her shoulders. Light blue eyes that held a near emotionless stare. She had a curvaceous body and an incredible bust. She wore a grey dress with what appeared to be Kumo's white Chunin vest but modified to accommodate her large assets.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. But Samui-san you wouldn't want to join us would you?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Samui thought about this before agreeing. After all she and Yugito were best friends that shared everything together. So why not. They then left off to where ever they were going.

"What if Naruto-san pisses Samui off? Then she kills him. Then that starts a war between our villages. Which" – WHACK Omoi was now face first in the ground.

"You think way too damn much." Said an annoyed Karui.

Meanwhile at a restaurant that didn't dislike Yugito.

"So Yugito may I ask you something?" – Naruto

Yugito now terrified of what he may ask. She really wanted this to go well. She gave a weak nod.

"Well how is your life here in Kumo? I mean as a fellow container I'm interested." Naruto immediately regretted asking seeing her saddened, down cast expression.

"I'm sorry if you don't want to…" "No it's fine. Well to answer your question my life is terrible. Everyone here hates me. Only a hand full of people like Kirabi, the Raikage, Samui and her team actually like and care for me. They want nothing to do with me. The council wants me to be their slave/slut. It is absolutely unbearable." Answered Yugito now with tears in her eyes. This quickly turned to sobs.

Samui went to comfort her friend but was surprised to see Naruto pull her into him and whisper things to try and calm her.

Yugito however was in turmoil. She thought that after seeing her like this he wouldn't want to see her again. However was shocked when he pulled her into him. Then started to comfort her. She then wrapped her arms around him and held on as if her life depended on it. She continued to sob into his chest before finally calming down.

"Thank you Naruto-kun you don't know how much it means to me that you care." – Yugito managed before passing out.

Naruto paid for the three meals and picked up Yugito bridal style. She seemed to snuggle into him more.

"Um Samui-san can you help me out and bring me to her place." – Naruto

"Naruto-kun, thank you" – Samui

"For what?" – Naruto

"Well for just being nice to her. Most guys won't talk to her unless they are trying to get into her pants. But you, you talked to her, comforted her in her time of need. It was nice to see a guy who cares for once."

By this time they reached Yugito's apartment. And had laid her down.

"Well goodnight Naruto-kun and thanks again." She then gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ya same too you Samui-chan. I'll see you two around." – Naruto

Three Days Later

Kirabi and Team Samui had a mission today. Kurenai went to the hot springs to relax. That left Naruto and Yugito alone for the day. Yugito was ecstatic at this. They were wandering around one of the many valleys when…

"Well look at this Kakuzu. The Two and Nine Tails. We must be the luckiest of the Akatsuki." A voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

"Very good Hidan, it seems you're not as useless as you appear" said the apparent Kakuzu

"Uhh Shut it Kakuzu or I'll kill you in the name of Jashin." Said Hidan.

Then two figures appeared before the two blondes. Both wearing black cloaks with red clouds all over it.

"You too will come with Hidan and me. Or we can take you." Said Kakuzu.

"And what do you want with us?" voiced Naruto. Subconsciously stepping in front of Yugito.

"Just save us the trouble so we can have your tailed beasts." Said Hidan.

And so a fight ensued. Naruto vs. Kakuzu and Yugito vs. Hidan.

Naruto was doing fine except the fact that he didn't have this guy's expierence. With the help of a shadow clone Naruto was able to land a deadly blow. He had killed his opponent or so he thought. He went to go help Yugito only to be stopped by the very man he 'killed'.

Yugito however wasn't fairing very well. With Hidan's scythe it gave him a range that kept her at bay. That and she was losing chakra and fast. No matter how many jutsu landed he walked away as if it didn't affect him. So she had to resort to her Biju's chakra. She went into her one tailed form. This sent out a spike of Youki that alerted a certain 8 tailed container who was just now returning.

Back with Naruto he was having the same problem. He had managed to 'kill' Kakuzu twice. He even figured out his form of immortality. However with three 'hearts left' he would be out of chakra by the time he got rid of his third. If he got to a third. He soon resorted to using Kyuubi's chakra. Except only using it to replenish his own. He continued on until a large explosion rocked the ground. And it came from Yugito's direction. This got him worried. He needed to end this but he needed to do it fast.

Yugito who had just completely transformed used her Hellcat Fire Blast to try and incinerate Hidan. This had caused a massive explosion. Unfortunately Hidan walked out with a torn cloak and slight burns.

"Hahahahaha, You think that would kill ME. Jashin would never allow such a thing. As long as I keep giving him sacrifices I can't be killed." – Hidan. He then charged at the large flaming cat. This resulted in another series of large explosions.

Now Yugito's body couldn't take any more the strain was too great. So her chakra cloak then receded showing an extremely tired Yugito.

Naruto managed to detain Kakuzu for a few minutes. He needed to get Yugito and leave. These guys were just unreal. He had taken out three of Kakuzu's hearts but he had maybe enough chakra to grab Yugito and find someone to help. Maybe. He arrived to see Yugito fall into unconsciousness. Quickly he picked her up and ran as fast as he could towards Kumo. Just as he was getting within 2 miles of the village his luck turned and he tripped. He turned to see Hidan charging with his scythe poised to strike.

Clang!

Before him was Bee using one sword to stop the mad man's blades.

"You gave it all your might, but it's my turn to fight." – Bee

He then slipped into unconsciousness holding Yugito for dear life.

He woke up to a room with an emotionless Samui, a blabbering Omoi, an annoyed Karui and one pissed off Kurenai.

"What the hell Naruto! I leave to relax and you end up in the hospital." – Kurenai

"Well I wasn't planning on it but I had to keep these guys from Yugito-chan. They wanted our Biju. But I'm sorry Kure-chan I didn't mean to worry you." – Naruto

Upon hearing this Kurenai calmed down. Yugito who had just woken up in the bed next to him smiled.

'He cares. Finally someone does.' She thought sadly.

Last day in Kumo

Today was the last day in Kumo and the Raikage had thanked Naruto for helping protect Yugito and told them that he would be attending his Chunin Exams. However he left out the part about bringing two blondes he became close to over the week.

After saying goodbye and reassuring a saddened Yugito that he would visit whenever he could, they departed.

**Ok so do to unforeseen complications I could not make my 12 hour deadline. Next time the Chunin Exams begin. Keep voting on the fight poll. I can't continue until I have someone to fight Naruto in the Prelims. Oh and as always REVIEW.**


	6. Chunin Exams

Chapter 6: Chunin Exams

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto.**

Day of the First Exam

Naruto was on his way to the academy to meet his team. Today was the start of the Chunin Exams. He hadn't seen his team since before he left to Kumo a week ago. His thoughts drifted to Yugito, and Samui. Then to Mei. Then to Hana, Anko and Yugao. He hadn't seen them for weeks. How he missed seeing them. They all seemed to help brighten his day regardless of what he was doing. He promised himself to become a Chunin and make them proud.

Coming out of his thought he saw his teammates for the first time in… well awhile.

"Hey Naruto how've ya been? Hana misses you." – Kiba

"I'm great. You seem to be doing well. Get stronger?" – Naruto

"You know it." came the excited response.

"Hey Shika, what's up?" – Naruto.

*sigh*"Troublesome, I'm fine." – Shika

"Well let's do this." – Naruto

Inside the Academy

"What an idiot. He just told everyone about that genjutsu. He doubled our competition. Stupid teme." An annoyed Naruto said.

"Troublesome."

"Shika, for once I agree." – Naruto

At this point all the Rookie Nine were all together.

"Hey dobe. I'm surprised a loser was allowed in here. Or did your team mates do all the work for you." – an over arrogant Uchiha said.

"You wanna go, Teme?" – Naruto

"Hn wouldn't want to waste my time, dobe." – Sasuke.

Insert Sakura and Ino's rant about Sasuke being the best.

Then a new vice rang out. "You know you might want to keep it down. You're attracting a lot of unwanted attention for a bunch of rookies. I'm Kabuto by the way."

"Hn and why is that?" Sasuke

"Well everyone here has more expierence than you do. I happen to be a veteran here. I know all kinds of things about the teams and individuals here." – Kabuto

"So you have info on everyone here?" – Naruto

"Sure do, anyone in particular you want to know about?" – Kabuto

Then Sasuke decides to cut in. "Rock Lee of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha, and Gaara of the Suna"

"Quite a list." He then reads off the individual stats.**(Lee and Gaara have same from canon.)**

Naruto Uzumaki

D-Rank 38

C-Rank 2

B-Rank 1

A-Rank 0

S-Rank 0

Kenjutsu: Mid-Jonin

Genjutsu: Low-Chunin

Ninjutsu: Mid-Jonin

Taijutsu: Mid-Chunin

Kage Level Chakra Reserves

Everyone except Kiba and Shika were quite shocked at this. But what he said next shocked everyone.

"It says here he was put in the bingo book as a B-Ranked Shinobi. Able to help a Kumo Chunin fight off S-Ranked missing nin."

This was information only he, Kurenai, the Hokage, and his friends from Kumo knew. He hadn't told anyone. So he was bombarded with questions.

Soon he saw a man he recognized as Anko's Boss and partner in the T&I Division. Ibiki Morino.

Test goes same as canon except Naruto new the answers.

Soon there was the sound of broken glass and a banner had appeared. Only he didn't get to read it. He had been glomped by a purple blur. Followed by

"Naru-kun it's good to see you. I missed you." Naruto recognized the voice to be his Anko-chan.

This brought up more questions. How did Naruto know her? Why? And even more confusing, why did the banner say Naru and Anko 4 Ever?

*sigh*"Troublesome"

Later in forest of Death.

They had been traveling for hours looking for another team. And of course to get to the center to plant traps. They had begun to set traps and just wait for a team show up. They didn't have to wait long as a team from Hidden Rain approached. Apparently with the same intentions. But they weren't fast enough for what was to come.

'Gatsuga' was heard as a violent tornado like object came there way. They dodged only to be caught off guard again by a call of "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" they were then knocked off their feet but when they regained their footing. They couldn't move.

"Kagemane success."

"Kiba grab their scroll and let's go."

They were left without a scroll. And it had only been an hour. Teams 8 went to the tower and were the first ones there. Half an hour later the Suna Genin joined them.

Meanwhile at Hokage Tower

"Ah Raikage-dono, Mizukage-dono what brings you and your guests here so early? I wasn't expecting you for a month."

Behind the Raikage were Team Samui, Yugito, Kirabi and a grey haired woman known as Mabui.

With the Mizukage were Mei Terumi, Kiri's Anbu Captain Ao, and one of the Seven Chojuro.

"Well we came to see a little blonde Genin." The Raikage said with a smirk. Knowing the Hokage knew who he meant.

This caused Yagura to ask "You came to see little Naruto-niisan too."

At this point the Hokage decided to explain how the blonde knew them all.

To say they were impressed was an understatement. After all it wasn't common for a Rookie Genin to know so many powerful shinobi.

"Well you all will be able see him in five days' time. He is currently undergoing the second part of the Exams." – Hiruzen replied.

"Hmph. I wanted to see Naru-kun now." Whined Mei.

This caused the two Blonde Kumo Kunoichis to glare at her.

"And what would Naruto-kun want with you?" a pissed off Samui asked.

'This is going to be a long five days' thought the men in the room.

Hiruzen added 'I wonder what will happen when these three meet the other four.' He cringed at the thought. There was now a high possibility of the village being destroyed. And this would be worse than the Kyuubi attack 16 years ago.

But then as if Kami herself answered his prayers he thought of a solution to A: stop an inevitable fight and B: improve and ally with the two nations.

He would reveal Naruto's Heritage after the Prelims.

Five Days Later

It had been five days and all the genin who had passed were standing in front of three Kages. This was unexpected. But Naruto was surprised but not by the Kages. No it was the fact that the 7 girls he had not stopped thinking about were all in the same room. Oh how he hoped they got along. Especially Yugito and Hana for obvious reasons.

He was brought out of his personal horror show by the voice who told them to wait until the screen called their names at random for prelims. They all shuffled up to the balcony and waited for the first match to begin.

Kiba Inuzuka vs. Temari

Winner Temari

Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi

Winner Shikamaru Nara

Gaara vs. Zaku Abumi

Winner Gaara

Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Haruno

Tie

And then more matches occurred that caught no one's interest until…

Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga

Winner Neji Hyuga

The next match caught everyone's attention.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha

This gained some shouts of "Go Sasuke-kun" but was nothing compared to the cheers of "Go Naru-Kun" followed by a "Kick his ass" courtesy of Anko.

"Quit now dobe. You have no chance at beating an elite by me." – Sasuke

"You wish Teme." – Naruto

"Haijime" the proctor shouted.

Sasuke flew through hand seals for his Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. This was countered with an Earth style: Earth Wall Jutsu. This surprised everyone. No one knew that he could use a third element. Then after a short interaction in taijutsu Sasuke was thrown into the wall. The wall cracked and left a Sasuke shaped dent in it. This pissed Sasuke off. Then used his Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu. This was countered by a Wind Style: Air Bullet it seemed to capture and disarm the bolt. By now Sasuke was furious. The dobe had used jutsu to counter his own. Stronger ones at that.

"I'm done with this." – said a bored Naruto. Then he released his gravity seals. He felt lighter. He knew his speed would be close to Anbu without said seals on. Then in the blink of an eye he disappeared. Only being seen by some of the Jonins and the Kages. Sasuke was then sent immediately into the farthest wall. It cracked like the first time except he kept going. He stopped after he was about a foot or two in. He then fell out unconscious.

This had surprised just about everyone. No one knew he was capable of speeds like this. It made them wonder what else he knew but wasn't telling.

Winner Naruto Uzumaki

The rest of the Prelims continued until all matches were concluded. At this point the Proctor explained the bracket for the finals.

Round 1 Shikamaru vs. Temari

Round 2 Neji Hyuga vs. Shino Aburame

Round 3 Naruto Uzumaki vs. Gaara

These were the only contestants left everyone else was in capable of it or was disqualified.

"Now that, that is over with Naruto I have some good news for you. It had been decided that you are now capable of this knowledge. Your father Naruto…" this got everyone interested. Everyone in the room wondered who his parents were or knew he was an orphan.

"Was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. And your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. Your full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

This got shocked reactions throughout the room. Naruto was the Fourth's son.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you but it was your father's last wish. That you be strong enough to protect yourself from your father's enemies when you learned this." He then threw him two scrolls.

One was Yellow and said Namikaze. The other was Blue and said Uzumaki.

"Those were your parent's scrolls they left you. And I have a request Naruto. During the month break before the Finals I want you to train with someone."

"Um okay. I guess I could do that but with who?" – Naruto

"That would be me. Jiraiya of the Sannin. And your father's sensei."

Now Naruto was not stupid he knew who Jiraiya was. And now he got to have him as a sensei. Naruto was thrilled.

"Well Naruto I suggest you say goodbye because we won't be back in the village until the day of the Finals." – Jiraiya

"Oh and Naruto…" – Hiruzen

Everyone looked at him wanting to know what he was going to surprise them with now.

"Since you are the last remaining heir to two clans. You have been put into the CRA. You must be happy after all there are several women in this room who I know are interested in and vice versa."

This caused some blushing from seven women. But on the inside they were all cheering.

Naruto was thanking Kami. When he returned the village would still be here.

"Well then… Kure-chan, Yugao-chan, Anko-chan, Hana-chan, Mei-chan, Yugi-chan and Samui-chan I'm glad to see you all. I would love to spend time with you all but I have an exam to prepare for."

And he then went to say goodbye to them individually. After he had been glomped, crushed, kissed and teased he was then shushined away with his new sensei never to be seen again.

Well until a month later…

**Well this was a bit of a long chapter for me. The next one is being written right now. And Please Review. I would like to know how I did on that fight scene.**


	7. Finals and Tsunade

Chapter 7: Finals and Tsunade

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto.**

Today was the day of the Finals. Everyone in the village was excited. But none more so than eight women. That's right eight. During Naruto's trip the Seven got together to meet one another. They figured that they all like the blonde and if it was now legal for them to share him. Well why not. This came a point where Samui and Yugito drug Mabui into the mix. They met after Naruto's departure from Kumo and became friends. She also was on very good terms with Yugito. So they talked and thought it wonderful to add her to the blondes list of possible future wives.

The Kazekage also arrived. Unknown to everyone that he was in fact Orochimaru in disguise. He was extremely angry. But after major adjustments to his plans if everything went smoothly then Hiruzen Sarutobi and Naruto Namikaze would be dead. Why did he want the Genin dead? It was simple. He had a very rare talent for FUCKING up his invasion plans. Sasuke was supposed to be the trigger. But now instead of his old sensei there were Three Kages here. All because of one Namikaze. And apparently ruining his plans was a family thing. (Minato becoming Hokage instead of him.)

Now five of the six contestants were standing in the arena. The one thing going through most people's minds were 'Where is Naruto?'

There question was answered as a large tornado appeared in the center. It revealed Naruto and Jiraiya. Nothing had changed much except for Naruto had gained some muscle. And he wasn't wearing his normal red coat. Naruto was hiding another secret, one he had only told Jiraiya. Naruto's red coat was filled with seals. Gravity seals, Chakra Reducers even one to add resistance to his body. This seal manipulated gravity specifically to push however Naruto moved in the opposite direction. This drastically upped his speed and strength. Hence why he wasn't wearing it.

Up in the stands the eight girls all saw him they all tried to not drool. They were all seated together. Below them were the other senseis and the rest of rookies. (From now on they will be called the rookie twelve not nine. I hate the Rookie 9 + Team Gai thing.) They were also were shocked except Sasuke, Sakura and Ino.

The finals commenced and after a victory/loss from Shikamaru. And a tie from Shino and Neji. That left only Naruto, Gaara and Temari. But with the invasion plans there wouldn't be a final round. No after the victor between Gaara and Naruto was announced it would begin.

However no one noticed a second Uchiha and a big blue guy with a sword hidden from everyone else…

"Haijime" – Proctor

"Mother wants your blood. She wants me to kill you." – Gaara

"Well how about… No." – Naruto

Naruto had already thought up a strategy for Gaara. He knew his arsenal revolved around sand. So mix water with sand and it becomes clumpy. But there was a problem. Where to get the water. Well that's were his mother's sword came into play. It was a blue katana. Blade and all. But it was the power it had that would give him victory. He could basically summon large amounts of water.

So as Gaara's sand charged him he made sure to keep a distance. Then it was time to set the plan in motion.

"Now Mizu no shihai-sha (Ruler of the Water) Giant Tidal Wave." And with that he swung his sword straight down. True to its name a giant tidal wave appeared and flooded the arena. After a minute Gaara finally emerged. But his sand armor was slowly falling apart. Naruto then flew through hand seals before shouting "Uzumaki Secret Technique: Chakra Draining Whirlpool" and with that the water began to spin. As it did it became harder to stand using up chakra. And it seemed to swallow chakra. Gaara's chakra had become visible and was now swirling towards the center where it disappeared. Naruto knew of him being a Jinchuriki so it only made sense that he had huge reserves. Seeing that he was losing chakra and struggling to stay afloat he took his shot.

"Rasengan" he ran forward before slamming the spiraling ball into his opponent's chest. Gaara was using his chakra to dry his sand armor so he had a bit of protection from the orb of chakra. However he still went flying before slipping into unconsciousness. Shukaku couldn't take over as he had no chakra to use. So Gaara was now down and out.

Silence. That was what was heard throughout the stadium. Everyone was shocked. First with one swing of a sword he was able to produce a large amount of water to stop the sand. But then he used a technique no one ever heard of before. And it ate away at an opponent's chakra. But just as everyone thought that was the end of surprises he used a technique that was feared by the elemental nations. His father's Jutsu the Rasengan.

The silence was then over as eight women and three Kages began clapping at the stupendous performance. Then the rest of the stadium soon followed.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" – Proctor

And with that the invasion began.

Time Skip

The battle had been fought and won but not without a price. The Sandaime was extremely wounded. A large portion of the village walls had been destroyed. And there were some casualties. But because of the assistance from all the foreign shinobi there were not a lot. Along with the injured were a few Jonin including Kakashi and some Chunin and Sasuke. All of them were put into a coma from a certain Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi and Kisame had fled their mission was to keep the four Jinchuriki alive as well as gather info on Naruto's skills.

And now Naruto had announced that he was the heir to his clans along with propose to the girls. Including Mabui. Although he had known she had a thing and was wanting to date him from a brief visit during the second round of the finals. So they all agreed after a little pushing to get Mabui to also accept. The Kages had agreed to it and used it as political marriages for alliance purposes.

Jiraiya had announced that he would be taking Naruto as his apprentice. And that they would be leaving to find Tsunade to replace Hiruzen. He was getting old. Not only did he need a replacement but he also needed medical attention. As well as many others.

So as the new Sensei/Student duo prepared to leave so were the Kumo and Kiri shinobi. The four girls would be back in Konoha around the same time Naruto should return. But they would be staying permanently. They all said their goodbyes as they all left to accomplish their own tasks.

1 Month Later

All eight girls where currently moved into the Namikaze Estate. The only thing missing was the Namikaze himself. And they were beginning to worry. Naruto should have been back by now.

Another month went by. However they had been informed that four shinobi were returning today. One of which was Naruto. They were surprised when he showed up and introduced a ninth woman to them.

Her name was Shizune and she was the apprentice to the Slug Sannin Tsunade. They found she was quite easy to get along with. Naruto was happy they got along. He didn't want to think about it if they didn't.

Tsunade had woken all the shinobi in comas and healed the rest. Her sensei Sarutobi would live but he couldn't survive another fight like that again. With the hospital up and running she was inducted as the Fifth Hokage. She was extremely pissed at this. Naruto made a bet with her. They played a game of poker. If she won, she got all her depts payed off and all the sake she could drink. If he won well then she had to become the fifth Hokage. She even through in the First's necklace. She found that she grew closer to the blonde. Like a mother. He had saved her from Kabuto and knocked some sense into her. He reminded her of Dan and Nawaki.

A couple months passed and all the girls grew even closer to Naruto. He even proposed to Shizune. They were all happy.

Unfortunately paradise couldn't last between Naruto and the Future Mrs. Namikazes. It was announced that Jiraiya would be taking Naruto for three years to train him. After a long protest that seemed to make Tsunade drink more Naruto had packed and said goodbye to his fiancés and friends. The two left the village. No one from the village would see him for three years.

And Naruto would not learn of Sasuke's betrayal until he returned. Or that Gaara would be made Kazekage.

**Well next time Naruto returns. And the action between the girls and Naruto heats up. When he gets back Naruto will be 19. The girls will all range from 22-25 with Hana being the youngest. As you can see I added Mabui to the harem. I also will also add Fu the seven tails Jinchuriki. And REVIEW. Thank you.**


	8. Naruto's Return

Chapter 8: Return

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto.**

Three years. Three years and he was finally home. He spent most of his time thinking of his girls. Oh how he missed them. No doubt they missed him. Naruto had become strong over the trip. He easily surpassed all his senseis. Including Jiraiya. He had absolute mastery of his affinities Wind and Water. He could use Lightning and Earth style at a proficient level. He could never get a hold of Fire. His affinities were the polar opposite. He could perform two fire jutsu. His gravity seals were doubled in quantity and in power. He was now at x5 normal gravity. He upgraded his kenjutsu to two swords. And he was able to use all of Kyuubi's tails.

However he wasn't traveling back home with just his perverted sensei. At his side was a black four tailed fox. Her name was Hibana. It meant Spark. She was proficient in lightning jutsu. She was his companion. Much like Kiba and Akamaru or Hana and her Triplets. She was a perfect match to Naruto.

Not only did he change but so did his look. He was the exact copy of Minato Namikaze only with whisker marks. He still wore black Jonin pants and sandals. But forgo the Jonin vest and coat he wore before he left. Now he wore a tight fitting black sleeveless shirt. On his back were two katanas. His original black one and his mother's Mizu no shihai-sha. Arranged in an 'X'. Hanging on his right side was the one thing that shinobi feared the most. A Hirashin kunai.

"Naruto, how does it feel to be home after so long?" – Hibana

"Honestly it feels great. I can't wait to see my girls again." – Naruto

This gained a snicker from one 'Pervy Sage'. Which ended with him face down in a crater.

"Stupid Ero-sennin." – Naruto

Skip

"So brat your finally back. Thank god. If I had to hear one more Kunoichi whine about missing 'Naru-kun' I might have killed them." – Tsunade

"It's good to see you too baa-chan." – Naruto

"Well then I've seen the reports of your improvement from the pervert. But I want to see what you got. At the Chunin Exam Stadium is a test I have for you. As well as an audience including your fiancés, the Mizu and Raikage and some off duty shinobi. They all are awaiting your arrival."

"Well let's not keep them waiting. Shall we?" and with that they left.

Stadium

Everyone was slightly startled at the arrival of Tsunade and Jiraiya. But they wanted to see the guest of Honor.

*Poof*

There in the center of the arena was Naruto and Hibana. All the females immediately blushed at the sight of him. After a series of cheering from his girls Tsunade explained the rules to this test. His opponents were the remaining Rookie 11. Naruto learned of Sasuke's betrayal after a run in with Orochimaru. Naruto was to fight the 10 shinobi. No one expected him to win bar Jiraiya who knew of his strength. But they did expect a show.

"Well it's good to see everyone again. I missed you all." Looking up to see his girls blush and sputter nonsense. "I hope you ten won't hold a grudge after this." He said with a smile.

"Huh, you wish Naruto you may be strong but you can't take on all ten of us." Said a smug Kiba.

"Oh I am pretty sure you don't wanna say that. That could get you killed" – Naruto retorted.

Everyone sat with anticipation as they waited for the start of the match. Sure Naruto talked a big game. But could he back it up. "Haijime" – Tsunade

And with this the ten began what they thought would be an easy win.

Lee was first opting to dash forward at high speeds. He jumped "Leaf Hurricane" and with that he aimed a devastating blow to Naruto's head. What shocked them was that Naruto caught it then threw him into the wall. Never even moving from his spot.

"Gatsuga"

Two spinning tornadoes were now coming at him. One aimed for his right the other his left. Again astonishing everyone he caught them both. Then spun and threw them into a now returning Lee.

Then both Hyugas charged from opposite sides. Each trying to close the blonde's chakra network. After dodging for about two minutes Naruto found his opening. He pulled his leg back and aimed for Neji's side. Unfortunately for Neji he decided to block instead of dodge. This sent him tumbling back. Then he leapt over Hinata with a back flip and took her out by the legs and threw her to Neji. Who was still recovering and were both left in a tangled mess. Both out cold.

"Meat Tank"

Naruto looked and smirked. Good old Choji. He then put his hand up palm out facing Choji. Everyone was in shock he was gonna let Choji crush him? Then as Choji mad contact with his open hand he began to slow down until his rotation was totally stopped. He then saw Ino preparing her clan's technique. He smirked and kicked Choji as though he were a soccer ball at the Yamanaka. Choji undid his jutsu but still collided with his teammate. Their heads collided in an awful loud thump. Both out colder than ice.

Then he found that he couldn't move. "It was troublesome Naruto but I finally got you. You got better." – Shikamaru

With that Sakura saw her chance and used what Tsunade taught her. Extreme brute strength. Everyone thought he was doomed as she closed in on him intent on finishing him. She made contact dead on right in his sternum. But he didn't move. "Well Sakura you got better. But not good enough."

"Lightning Style: Paralysis Jutsu" and with that Shikamaru collapsed courtesy of one Hibana. Everyone was shocked they had totally forgotten that he arrived with a Kitsune.

"Well good job Hibana glad to see you're having fun." – Naruto

"Reverse Lotus" but Lee instead of hitting Naruto missed and hit Sakura who was still in front of him.

Naruto had just disappeared in a yellow flash. Only to reappear on the far side of the stadium. Why you may ask well Hibana happened to grab his Hirashin Kunai and flicked it away when she saw Lee coming.

"Thanks Hibana" then flew through hand seals. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" but aimed at a charging Kiba and Akamaru. Which knocked them unconscious upon impact with the wall.

Now there was only Shino, Lee, and Tenten. Then he was swarmed by thousands of beetles. Each trying to drain him of his chakra. With a flare of Youki they all perished. Then came a swarm of weapons all aimed for him. Tenten was trying to at least scratch him. But Naruto enhanced his two swords with wind chakra and spun them at an incredible pace. Deflecting all weapons. He continued this and dashed forward. He reached a pause in pointy objects when he arrived next to Tenten. Shino dropped after failing to see the black Kitsune sneak up on him. And after quickly dealing with Tenten he felt and incredible surge of chakra. He turned to see that Lee used that time to open up 6 gates.

Naruto not wanting to be out done used six tails of his nine. This shocked everyone even Jiraiya. No one knew he could use that.

Now a fox skeleton clad fox like entity looked to see Lee charging him.

"**Sonic Roar" **and with a devastating roar that tore away the ground stopped Lee and sent him back a ways. He recovered and charged the Jinchuriki. He appeared all around him only to be slapped around by a tail when he did. His tails acted like Gaara's Sand. Finally with one final slash he sent Lee into a wall. Leaving him the victor.

Everyone was speechless. Everyone knew he'd be strong. Hell he'd take out a few, but ALL of them! He even managed to use Kyuubi's chakra up to six tails. And he came out without a scratch. That only amazed them further. This Naruto was way stronger. Like a Kage.

The thoughts then ranged from…

'Yes! With the rate he improved I can retire and get away from that god awful enemy… Paperwork, then I can drink and gamble to my heart's content.' – Tsunade

'What the hell! Since when could he Kyuubi's power to that extent.' – Jiraiya

'He could probably beat even me.' Thought A and Yagura

'Whoa look at nine, he did pretty fine.' – Kirabi

'Naru-kun looks sooooo hot. I've gotta get him first before the others do.' – Was the collective thoughts of his fiancés.

Oh yes what Naruto had yet to discover was that over the time he was gone his girls developed a rivalry. They had planned for years to get him before everyone else. Oh yes… it would be hell when they arrived back at the Namikaze compound. But they were brought out of their thoughts when Tsunade decided to speak.

"Naruto Namikaze. In honor of your performance here today I award you the rank of Jonin. Congrats Brat."

"Hey thanks baa-chan. But I think I'm gonna leave now. I missed my girls." – With that he and all ten girls vanished. But they each got a devious smirk and thought to themselves.

'Time for Operation: Naru-kun'

Namikaze Compound

When Naruto arrived he saw that all his girls were waiting for him. He was then glomped by Anko and Mei. They had a rivalry longer than everyone else in the house.

"Hey Anko-chan, Mei-chan how are you." – Naruto

"I'm great now that your back Naru-kun." – Anko

"Oh please Anko, he obviously wants to see me." – Mei who then stuck her tongue out at her.

This resulted in a cat fight of epic proportions. No one was willing to break them up for fear of snakes or lava.

"Well then… I take it you all got along well without AGH…" – Naruto

He was now being suffocated on the count of Mabui and Shizune. Who both had super strength.

"Hey… Can't breathe." Both girls let up, slightly embarrassed. "So how are you Mabui-chan, Shizune-chan."

They both chorused "Great Naru-kun"

And then they let go, only to be replaced by Yugito and Samui.

Then there was a cry of "Ow. I hate these fucking Snakes." Followed by "You bitch. That was my favorite shirt you just burned."

Everyone looked over there to see a pile of smoke and limbs occasionally flying out to deliver a blow to the other.

"Well ugh… How are my favorite blondes?"

'He said I was his favorite blonde. Take that Yugito/Samui' they thought.

"We're doing fine Naru-kun." – Yugito

"We missed you." – Samui

They let go and heard "Ha take that. Naru-kun was sooooo looking at me."

This time they turned to see Anko laying on her stomach with Mei sitting on top of her smashing her face into the floor.

Then after another shuffle Mei was on her back Anko straddling her waist and using Mei's hands to smack Mei in her own face. "Ha you wish see you're even smacking yourself because you didn't get his attention."

Then Naruto felt the blonde duo let go of him to be replace by Kurenai, Hana and Yugao.

Hana nuzzled into his chest. With both Kurenai and Yugao claiming an arm.

The chorused "Welcome back Naruto-kun"

"Hey I missed you." He said with a smile.

"Anko-chan, please stop trying to 'play' Mei-chan." Mei was currently tied to a table and gagged. With Anko standing over her with various torture devices.

At that moment a genjutsu was placed. It was lightning in the background. Then you could see Anko laughing in a very evil way.

"Muwahahaha! Naru-kun is mine."

This made everyone sweat drop.

Then everything turned into a pink background with rainbows and Unicorns.

"Ok Naru-kun if wu don't wan me ta pway wif Mei-chan I won't" she said with a very innocent smile. Almost like nothing happened.

Skip

Everyone went to sleep that night with their own unique dreams.

Anko – Naruto was feeding her Dango while sitting in his lap in the forest of death.

Hana – Naruto had saved her from the evil Mr. Kitty and was now cuddling her to his chest.

Kurenai – She was having a fantasy that involved her being a sensei 'teaching' Naruto how to seduce a Kunoichi.

Yugao – She was having Naruto teach her his sword style. Her back flush against his chest. Naruto smirking deviously as he held her wrists and showed her the katas by moving with her.

Mei – She was sitting on a towel on the beach with her Naru-kun holding her watching a sunset.

Yugito – Naruto had valiantly save Princess Yugito from the evil villagers of Kumo and was now giving her hero a kiss.

Samui – Samui was getting a massage from Naruto and she was in heaven. She only hoped it ended in a 'Happy Ending'.

Mabui – Naruto was the 6th Hokage. And Mabui well she was Naruto's Sexy Secretary.

Shizune – As innocent as she was she was dreaming of 'Being Naruto's very sexy nurse.'

And Naruto well he was dreaming about ramen.

But it was being served to him by his girls. Each wearing something that showed of their generous curves.

Everyone had a wonderful sleep that night.

**Well how was that. REVIEW. If you do my update will come sooner than if you didn't.**


	9. Mission and Jail

Chapter 9: Mission and Bail

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto.**

Today was a horrible day. Tsunade had just received news from Suna that the Kazekage was abducted by the Akatsuki. So she needed someone to help assist the recovery team. She chose Team 8. Well minus Kurenai, she was needed for genjutsu theory at the academy. Oh how she got an ear full for giving her the assignment. But Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru were on the way.

Knock Knock

"Enter" she said.

Once Team 8 was inside she debriefed them, and told them their mission. Rescue Gaara, and possibly eliminate 2 Akatsuki members.

Soon Team 8 was off for Suna. Yet Tsunade had a bad feeling.

With Team 8

"Ok so Shika when we get there you figure out what happened. I'll try to find out who was sent to get Gaara and Kiba you work on finding a trail." Naruto said assuming mission mode. He was highest ranking in the squad.

"Sounds like a plan, but Naruto you need to be careful. They want you too." Shika responded.

"Ya, but we've got you're back. Right Akamaru. *WOOF* But Naruto tracking in the desert may be difficult." Kiba added.

"I have faith in you." Naruto encouraged.

Skip in Suna

"Shikamaru, thank god now we can head out and save Gaara." Came a near hysterical Temari. She latched onto him for comfort as she sobbed for her missing brother. Shika didn't mutter troublesome as usual. It wasn't the time for that. When she calmed down they talked about what happened and if anyone knew any of their abilities. She didn't know much except that one of them used some type of explosive.

Kiba wasn't fairing much better. He had a faint scent of Gaara but if they were to use it they needed to move fast. It would be gone by midnight.

Naruto wasn't getting anywhere. No one knew much except for a bunch of explosions. So they needed to basically go in blind.

So they gathered their supplies and took off. Temari was extremely pissed that she was needed inside the village and couldn't go. But she would be in the back up team set to leave in three days. Her two Jonin and an elder for some reason.

Currently they were talking strategies. Naruto would take on one and Shikamaru and Kiba would take on the other. And maybe just maybe they would get there in time.

Skip Akatsuki base in Hidden Grass

"OK this is it. The trail ends here. There inside." Kiba stated.

"Hmph. A seal. A barrier. We can't get in until we find the other four." Naruto said.

"Well, Kiba, someone had to place them sniff them out. Naruto make some clones to go remove them." Shikamaru

Everyone nodded. Soon all five seal were removed. Naruto was ready to break the boulder and start the mission. He powered up a Rasengan and counted

"One…Two…Three, Rasengan." Yelled Naruto

Everyone entered and got on the defensive.

"Give Gaara back." Stated an angry Naruto.

"Oh so this is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Well we are lucky aren't we Deidera." Came a hunched back looking man.

"Oh yes we are Sasori. Hopefully he puts up a better fight than this one." The one called Deidera said as he sat atop the now either dead or unconscious.

"Deidera you fight the his teammates. I will take the Jinchuriki." Came Sasori.

"How come you get the Jinchuriki?" Deidera yelled angrily.

"Because you got the one tails." Said Sasori.

And so Deidera took off on a large clay bird. And so Kiba and a reluctant Shika leapt after him.

"So you ready?" asked an overconfident Sasori. All he got was silence. Then Naruto managed to knock him away in a blink of an eye. Sasori went flying. He then made a clone and had him take off with the body towards Suna. Upon further inspection he realized he was dead. But the clone took off anyway. He deserved to be buried in Suna.

"You bastards are gonna pay for this." Yelled Naruto.

He then created a Rasengan and charged Sasori. As he did so he dodged several weapons. And if what he read in the bingo was true. They were poisoned. So he dodged and dodged. But eventually he made contact and rammed it through Sasori. He was surprised to hear the sound of wood splintering and breaking. He got some distance and saw something shocking. A boy no older than him with red hair came out of the now identified puppet.

"Well it's been a long time since I had to ever leave that puppet." Came a voice of the now revealed Sasori.

He then reached for a scroll. As he unraveled it he said. "This is my favorite puppet. And possibly the most powerful." He stated. He then used it to summon a dark looking puppet. Dark brown hair and dark grey clothes.

"This is a special puppet. You see it is made from a human body. And if that body has any special abilities the puppet retains them. This one is made from the third Kazekage. He was able to utilize Iron sand." He said as a wave of dark black looking sand appeared. It did however look like metal shavings.

And so Naruto began to dodge frantically. He would summon Hibana or another fox. But if they got cut by the sand. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He could smell the poison coating the sand. Eventually he was able to get in a good hit in that cracked the chest cavity of the puppet. That only meant one more to destroy it. So he bid his time and waited. But he couldn't find one so he would make one. He grabbed 'Mizu no shihai-sha' and performed his Devastating Hurricane Jutsu. By taking his sword and thrusting it forward in a stabbing motion. And a 'devastating' swirling pillar of water shot forward. It covered and by the smell deluded the poison. It was still deadly. But it would take more than a few cuts to affect him. Immediately he ran forward to destroy the Third Kazekage puppet. But he missed and had to get some distance in between them. Then he had an idea. The iron was still wet. So he used his Wind Style: Great Breakthrough and aimed for the sand. It began to rust and slow down. Soon it just stopped moving all together. It had rusted together. Unable to be controlled. So he dashed forward and managed to destroy it.

Soon Naruto managed to gain some footing after defeating Sasori's Puppet Art: 100 Puppets Jutsu. It took a while but now it was only Naruto and Sasori.

"Hmph. Well it's been a while since I needed to use myself. I commend you for pushing me this far. But it ends now." Said Sasori.

After some time Naruto managed to defeat Sasori. But he needed to check on Shika and Kiba. So he took off to where he could smell them fighting. When he arrived he found Kiba unconscious and in critical condition. Akamaru was beat up but didn't look life threatening. Shikamaru didn't look any better. He looked as though he might pass out any minute. He did.

Deidera looked roughed up but still in fighting condition. So after moving his teammates from the battle field with clones he made to fight Deidera. He dodged several clay birds and soon he heard Deidera complain about not restocking on clay. If that was true then this should be easier. So he took the opportunity to charge a Rasengan and was able to put it through Deidera's chest. But now he needed to get his team to a hospital. Kohona was too far away to get Kiba help in time. Suna was a little close but still too far to get Kiba the care he needed. If he didn't get him somewhere soon he would die. The closest village with a hospital capable of healing him was Iwa. And knowing of his resemblance to his father it wouldn't be pretty. But he had no choice.

Skip

Naruto had clones carrying Akamaru, Kiba and Shikamaru. He had somehow reached the gates without being stopped or found he found it odd. But when he entered the village he was surrounded by an army of shinobi. Then a path was cleared and a short old man showed up along with a beautiful woman around his age with short black hair and pink pupil-less eyes. She had a brown Jonin vest. And what looked to be a red battle Kimono. He would ask to spend time with her but she would probably dislike him for who he was.

"Boy, what do you think you, a Leaf ninja, are doing here, looking like our most feared enemy?" asked the old man.

"Please my team needs medical condition. My name is Naruto Namikaze, Jonin of Kohona. Please help them." He pleaded with the short elderly man.

"Namikaze? Well then take the boys team to the hospital. And ROCK." Four masked shinobi appeared. "Take him to a holding cell."

"Yes Tsuchikage-sama." And with that medics arrived and took his team and the ROCK shinobi cuffed Naruto and led him away.

Skip

Naruto had lost count on how many hours he was here. No one gave him any status update on his team and no one came to interrogate him. So he sat there with his hands cuffed behind him. They had seals engraved on them to block off chakra use and drain the wearer of their chakra. Naruto had huge reserves but that didn't mean he wasn't feeling weaker by the hour.

"So Namikaze? Why would you risk imprisonment to get your team to a hospital? There are plenty of other villages in earth country." Said a feminine voice. Naruto raised his head to see the girl from before. The one who appeared with the Tsuchikage.

"They needed Mednins not any old doctor. I can't let them die. I would never forgive myself if I let them die and I had a chance to save them. If them being saved means I need to be imprisoned in enemy territory then so be it." He replied sadly. "Please, how are they?" he asked desperately.

"They'll live." She said. "So you do know that being a relative of The 4th Hokage isn't helping you out here right? I mean my grandfather, the Tsuchikage, will probably order your execution for trespassing." She added.

"I'm the 4th's son actually. So you're the granddaughter of a Kage. It'd be cool to know you if my life wasn't in his hands." He replied looking at the grounds.

"Son? Well it makes sense. You're like an exact replica of him." The girl said.

"I never got your name. It would be a shame to die and not know the name of the pretty girl in front of me." He said. He doubted flirting would help him but hey he was running out of options. Surprisingly she blushed.

"Name's Kurotsuchi. Yours, I didn't catch it when you introduced yourself to gramps. Just your last name." Kurotsuchi answered.

"Naruto. Nice to meet you." He said.

"You know it's a shame your probably gonna die, you're really cute." And with that she left.

**Sorry. I know I got caught up in my other story Snake's Savior. But I'm gonna try and balance it out. So anyway please REVIEW and let me know what you think. Anyone have an idea on how to add Fu (Jinchuriki) to the story. Just send me a message if you do. Thanks.**


	10. Execution

Chapter 10: Execution

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto.**

If Tsunade thought that the other day was a bad day today was worse. She had just found out that Team 8 was captured. Thankfully not by Akatsuki. But it was Iwa so it was still just as bad. Especially for Naruto.

"Shizune, please get the families and friends of Team 8." She yelled.

Soon after the other teams, senseis, families and Naruto's fiancés were all in attendance. The teams and sensei's all thought they were here for a mission. Until the families of Team 8 were in attendance as well.

"First off you all know of the mission Team 8 was assigned correct?" everyone nodded. Kurenai was still upset she couldn't go, but trusted Naruto.

"They were to go and help rescue the Kazekage, and hopefully kill two Akatsuki members. The report I just received from Naruto arrived yesterday. Kiba was critically injured." Tsume began to think the worst, and started sobbing. Hana while crying moved to comfort her mother. At this everyone began to think the worst. "Shikamaru while not as critical as Kiba was still in bad shape." Yoshino nodded and tears began to form. "Akamaru was beat up a bit, but will live." "And Naruto?" Anko yelled. Everyone else just had wide eyes at the statement. If they were all defeated, then Naruto must be…

"Naruto didn't say. Just that he was taking Kiba and Shikamaru to the nearest village for treatment. I haven't received a letter from him since. But just now, I received a letter from Iwa." Everyone stopped. Whatever Iwa wanted wasn't good. "It stated that Naruto showed up there with his teammates looking for care. Kiba and Shikamaru were admitted to their hospital. They are in recovery and will be fine in a few days." She stopped. Tsume, Hana, and Yoshino stopped crying to learn their sons/brother would live. "But Naruto was arrested and awaits execution." Then for everyone time seems to stop. All Naruto's fiancés began to cry at the loss of their beloved Naruto. The teams and senseis minus Kurenai all bowed their heads. Tsume comforted Hana this time. And the Nara's just sat there with saddened expressions.

"Kakashi, Gai you two will accompany to Iwa before it's too late. Shikaku you are in charge in my absence. Shizune you will assist Shikaku. Everyone else can go back to normal duty." Tsunade stated. "We leave in an hour. Kakashi if you value your life you'll be on time."

With Naruto

Naruto sat in his holding cell. His chakra had been drained for the past week. He now had about as much chakra as a genin. He felt weak. He had been told that Kohona had been notified of his capture and his execution would be in two days' time. Kurotsuchi had visited him every day. Why he didn't know. But he suspected she was smitten with him. She was nice. She seemed to not care who he was related to. She even brought news of his team to him. For which he was grateful. Today however they came in and unbinded his arms. The gauntlets were still attached but not chained together.

"Well, hello again Naruto-kun." It was Kurotsuchi. "Have you received any news from anyone but me today?"

"Ya, I'm to be executed in two days." He said weakly. That got wide eyes out of Kurotsuchi. She hadn't been told.

'Damn! I thought I had more time.' She thought.

"Naruto-kun? What do you think of me? Be honest." She asked with a nervous expression. Naruto didn't notice.

"Your beautiful. Stunning. Your nice, kind, and you don't hate me for who I'm related." He said. She blushed. She seemed to be thinking.

"Naruto-kun, I'll be right back." She left. He… well he sat there. Then he heard the door swing open. He looked up to see Kurotsuchi with the set of keys in her hands. She ran over to him and began undoing his gauntlets. When she was done she sat there and looked at him.

"Naruto-kun, I like you. A lot. I don't know why but I can't bear the thought of you being executed. I want to help you escape, and I want to go with you." She said. That was a shocker. He didn't expect that. He could however feel his chakra returning.

"What about my team?" he asked. "They just got out of the hospital and are returning to Kohona." She replied. He was grateful. "Naruto-kun, come on we need to go." And with that they left.

With Tsunade

Tsunade and her guards were just now entering Iwa's gates. When they got there they saw Team 8 (minus Naruto) all packed up and being escorted out. Then the Tsuchikage appeared before all the leaf nins.

"Well Tsunade-dono, this isn't a big surprise." He said in an all knowing tone. Then two ROCK shinobi landed behind him.

"Tsuchikage-sama, The Namikaze has escaped. He also has appeared to have taken Kurotsuchi with him." He reported. Everyone was shocked to hear that. "Teams are already beginning to track him, and to bring Kurotsuchi back safely."

"Well, Tsunade, kidnapping a member of my village can be considered an act of war. So I give you an ultimatum. Either you go hunt down your shinobi AND execute him, bring my granddaughter home or we shall go to war." He said.

With Naruto and Kurotsuchi

"Where are we going?" he yelled. He had almost no chakra. He was feeling really weak.

"Takigakure. Why." She yelled back.

"WHAT? Why go there. We should just head back to Kohona." He said frustrated.

"We could, but where do you think, they think you're going. To Fire Country. So we need to lose them first. We hide out for a week then go back to your village." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"OK, to Taki it is." He said.

Back in Kohona

Everyone was worried. Kiba, Shikamaru and Akamaru were fine and would be returned with Tsunade. But Naruto was a wild card. No one knew if he would live or not. Or even if he was still alive. Then Shikaku received a message from Tsunade. Everyone who was listed (everyone from previous meeting) was to gather and wait her return. She would be back in an hour.

An hour went by and everyone waited. Then the door opened. Kiba came in, who was tackled by Tsume. Then Shikamaru, who was tackled by Yoshino. Then Kakashi, Gai and Tsunade. No Naruto. Everyone began to think the worst. He had been executed.

"Naruto is alive. He somehow escaped just as I arrived. Where he went I don't know. But it appears he may have kidnapped the Tsuchikage's granddaughter." She said. She then explained the terms of possible war to everyone. Kill Naruto or War.

Everyone knew what they wanted to choose. But Tsunade was in a bind. She couldn't sacrifice one shinobi for possibly thousands. But she couldn't announce war to save one. What she would do, no one knew. Everyone just left in silence. All of Naruto's fiancés cried themselves to sleep that night. It was a dark day for Kohona.

**Well short chapter yes. But maybe a little teaser for what may happen. But I don't feel like telling you. So REVIEW. Thank You.**


	11. Taki and Return

Chapter 11: Taki and Return

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto.**

Naruto was having a bad day. Today was the day he found out he had become an international fugitive. All because he 'kidnapped' Kurotsuchi. So now with all of the Elemental Nations looking for him, plus Akatsuki. It would only be a while. Sure he was sure that if someone found him. He'd be in trouble. If Kumo, Kiri, Suna or Konoha found him he'd be alright. But if Iwa did. He'd be executed. Maybe Kurotsuchi should have told someone she was leaving with him. Would have saved him the trouble. Now he and his 'captive' were heading to Taki. Why to hide out till the heat died down in Iwa. And in one weeks' time he would be back in Konoha. With all of his fiancés pissed off at him.

"Naru-kun? Are you ok. You've been quiet lately. Something wrong." Kurotsuchi asked. She had long since found out about his clan restoration. And she didn't blow him off she got interested. She had gotten very flirty around him. More so than when he was in prison.

"I'm fine." He said. Without even looking at her. He had been thinking ever since they found out he was being hunted for the supposed 'kidnapping'.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down. She looked like she might cry. But was holding it in. He could tell she was upset. "For what?" he asked.

"For putting you through this. It's just I really like you. And I didn't want you to die. So I figured I could let you escape. And we could run off together. It seemed like something out of a romance novel. You and me, running away from our captors. Being fugitives, falling in love." She said as she started crying. "But you have people you care about. People who care for you. I'm so stupid. Because of me you can't even see them. I should just stop causing you problems and leave. I'll tell gramps that I left voluntarily with you. I'll explain everything. I'm sorry."

"Kuro-chan. It's ok, come here." He said as he pulled her into his chest. "You haven't ruined anything. Ya maybe I have more people after me than I'd like. But I'd do it all over again just for you. I really like you too. So don't blame yourself Kuro-chan. Please stop crying." Eventually she stopped sobbing. But kept crying. "Kuro-chan did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did." He said apologizing to her. Then she giggled. "Naru-kun, these are tears of joy. I thought I was just baggage for you. Thank you."

And so they set out for Taki once again. Naruto started talking again, much to Kurotsuchi's enjoyment. Then Naruto stopped. He felt something. Something familiar. Then it hit him… Youki. So he bit his thumb and ran through hand signs. When he slammed his hand on the ground and the smoke cleared was Hibana.

"Naruto-sama how may I be of service." She asked as she bowed. Her 4 tails swishing around.

"I might need your help it's the Akatsuki. There after another Jinchuriki. We need to stop them." He stated. Kurotsuchi was confused. Who was Akatsuki? And why were they after a Jinchuriki? "Hibana I want you to take Kurotsuchi to my compound in Konoha. And give them this." It was a scroll. It would explain who and why she was with him.

"Hai Naruto-sama, Kurotsuchi-san let us be off." She said politely.

"Wait, what. I can't leave you to fight someone who can take on a Jinchuriki. I will stay and help." She said with confidence in her voice. Naruto gave a small smile. "I can. I'm a lot stronger than I look. Now I'm asking you, please. Please, leave. I'll come back safe and sound promise." He told her. After a while he began to feel the Youki levels fall drastically. "I'm sorry Kuro-chan." And with that he was behind her and had knocked her unconscious. "Hibana take her back to Konoha." He said.

Skip

Naruto managed to find the battle. What shocked him was the nearly unconscious Biju container. She had on white clothes and green hair. Though he did notice the 'ORANGE' hair clip in her hair. She looked amazing. Well as amazing as you can be half dead looking. So he hopped off to her rescue.

"Now come with us Nanabi." Said an eerily familiar voice. It was Itachi Uchiha, who was followed by his partner Kisame. "And Naruto. What a surprise. We were told to be cautious of you after your hand in Hidan and Kakuzu's deaths. But, as for stats, well Jinchuriki never were good at genjutsu. Kisame handle the Nanabi Jinchuriki."

"Whatever, just don't die on me Itachi." Replied a battle ready Kisame.

"Listen, I don't know you. But I'm gonna help. Just stay alive till I deal with Itachi. Then I'll help you with Kisame." And with that Naruto's battle ensued.

At first they were even. Jutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. But when Itachi activated his Sharingan, Naruto removed his gravity seals. Then the battle to test each other's strengths started again. Naruto dodged a kick meant for his head. And quickly tried to counter. But Itachi's reflex's and Sharingan were to in tune to hit him. So he sealed up his coat. Without the extra gravity seals and resistance seals he could move a lot faster. Too fast for Itachi. So he too brought out an Ace. His Mangekyo Sharingan. With that he could further read Naruto's movements. But it wasn't enough. Naruto was still faster. But then Naruto stopped. Suddenly he was surrounded by black flames. He couldn't go anywhere but up. So he leapt up as high as he could. Only to find a fire dragon heading for him. So he quickly focused on the Hirashin tag he placed on Itachi's cloak. Then Naruto had his sword impaling the chest of Itachi.

"Huh. You're good Naruto. And thank you." He said with blood coming out of his mouth. Naruto confused was going to ask until. "You helped me. Make things right. I never wanted to kill my clan. And I have always regretted it. You truly do save people from darkness. Don't you?" and with that he died. Naruto had little time to mourn his opponent's death. He needed to rescue the still mystery Jinchuriki.

Skip in Konoha 1 Week after Itachi's Death

Things in Konoha were bad. It seemed as though everything was depressing with the lack of a blonde Jonin running around. Naruto's fiancés were worried. They hadn't heard from Naruto in little over a week. They believed that he either was killed by Iwa, captured by Akatsuki, or just didn't want to return. Anko who was a firm believer in Naruto took it worst. Everyone who knew her personally knew that she had abandonment issues. After Orochimaru left, Anko was terrified of being abandoned by someone she loved and admired. So she isolated herself. Rarely left her room and it was no mystery that she cried herself to sleep every night. They tried time and again to get her to open up. But each time it seemed like she distanced herself from everyone.

And that is where we find Anko now. Locked in her room, curled in a ball on her bed. With tears staining her face.

Knock Knock

No answer. And so the knocking persisted. Then came a voice. It was Yugao.

"Anko, we need to go see Tsunade-sama. She says it's important." So Anko wiped her face and made herself presentable. Instead of her normal tan trench coat she became inseparable with one of Naruto's Cloaks. She kept it wrapped tight around her. As if it was the most precious thing to her.

Skip

Everyone who knew Naruto was now in Tsunade's office. They all noticed Anko's change of clothing and felt sympathy for her. Naruto was one of the few who she considered precious. Another thing that caught them off guard was Hibana. And the Iwa kunoichi next to her. They glared at her. And Kurotsuchi felt scared. Thankfully Tsunade broke the silence.

"Now everyone, as you can see Hibana here has returned with some information for us. She does not know Naruto's current location but knows that he was fine up until her summoning. When she was summoned she arrived to the presence of Naruto and this girl." She said motioning to Kurotsuchi. "She and Hibana are going to tell us of what they know of his plans. Hibana."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, well when I arrived he said that he could sense another Jinchuriki in the area. As well as two members of the Akatsuki. So he told me to escort Kurotsuchi-san here. And to give one of his mates this." Her tail then handed a scroll to Mei. She was now the alpha with Anko not opposing her. She read it then explained.

"It seems that this Kunoichi helped Naru-kun break out of prison. And then fled the Iwa with him. Which is why he is being hunted. They believe he kidnapped her. It also says that he has taken an interest in her. And that she will be living with us in the clan compound. Well ok then. Thank you for helping Naru-kun, my name is Mei." She said trying to be civil. Then Tsunade motioned for Kurotsuchi to tell her part.

"Well after escaping Iwa we took off for Taki to hide for a couple days. It would be too obvious to return to Konoha right away. Well after a couple days of traveling, we stopped. He explained what Hibana here said. Except I having heard of Akatsuki didn't want him to fight alone. So I refused to leave and told him I would help him fight. Then he said sorry and knocked me out. I woke up here an hour ago." She concluded. Sad that she couldn't help him.

Everyone seemed down at that. No one had heard or seen Naruto in at least five days. Then after a bright blinding flash of yellow everyone was looking at a healthy looking Naruto and a girl with mint green hair.

"Yo!" he stated noticing every one of his friends and family in the room. He expected Tsunade, and possibly Shizune when he arrived. Not everyone. But he couldn't think to long as he was tackled by a sobbing purple/red blur. It was Anko wearing one of his cloaks. And she was sobbing. She never sobbed. Then it hit him. She was alone as a child. Then she got a sensei. Who she loved like a father. Then he left. She must have believed he abandoned her. He felt ashamed of himself.

"Anko-chan, its ok I'm here. Shh, I won't leave you. It's all right, please don't cry Anko-chan." He said softly.

After finely calming Anko down she fell asleep. So he picked her up bridal style. To which she cuddled into him more. Then he was bombarded with questions.

"Who's the girl, Naruto?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

And don't forget the chorus of "NARU-KUN!"

"Whoa, whoa. Don't wake up Anko-chan. But this is Fu. She is a Jinchuriki like me and Yugito. The Nanabi to be exact. As for where I've been. Well after killing Itachi and Kisame, Taki." He said. Everyone was shocked. They all knew of Itachi and he was no push over. And Kisame was renowned as The Tail-less Tailed Beast.

"While I was there I was informed of Fu's situation. It turns out everyone in Taki despises her existence. Well except a few. But Taki, not being one of the Five Ninja Villages, doesn't have the strength needed to protect her from Akatsuki. So I strung up a deal. Through political marriage, if Fu accepted of course, would marry me and ally Taki with Konoha. She would be protected, and Taki let her come here. That would be why I was gone for so long. Arranging a treaty and of course wooing my newest Fiancé." He stated.

This drove several thoughts through people's heads.

'Already making and forming alliances. He'll make a great Hokage. Well he has been forming friendships with several Kages for years. I can see my retirement becoming nearer! Sake here I come.' Tsunade

'Lucky bastard. ANOTHER girl.' The thoughts of almost every male in the room.

'YOSH. NARUTO'S FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING WITH THE INTENSITY OF A THOUSAND SUNS!' Two green clad Taijutsu masters.

'Troublesome.' The only other male in the room.

'Naru-kun saves yet another girl. DAMN IT! Why can't I be in Anko's position right now?' Naruto's Fiancés

"Very well Naruto. Since Gaara is alive and well. Mission Success. And from now on you leave a fox with me to communicate with you. With Akatsuki losing so many members by your hand they will no doubt send one of the higher ups after you." Tsunade stated. Naruto nodded flashed away then flashed back. Except no Anko.

"Had to put her to bed." Then flashed through some hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu" out poofed a small fox the size of Ton-ton. "Tsunade, this is Méru. He can be used to send me messages. Méru please listened to Tsunade ok." He said.

In a dark cave far away

"So Sasuke, I have received some interesting news." Said a voice.

"Hn, what now Kabuto." Said an annoyed Sasuke.

"Well it seems your brother is no longer apart of the living world. He was killed." Said a cool calm Kabuto.

"WHAT! By who. Tell me." He demanded.

"Temper, temper. Well if you must know it was Naruto Namikaze. One of your old comrades." He replied.

"Then I will kill him. He took away my vengeance." Then he walked off.

Later Orochimaru was killed.

In Ame

"Konan. It appears we are going to the Leaf." Said a powerful voice.

"But why would you need to do such a thing?" she asked.

"Because. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki is becoming a nuisance. He helped kill Hidan and Kakuzu. If report are correct killed Deidera, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi single handedly." He said. T

Then he tossed her a bingo book. One of the pages was marked. She opened it and began to read it.

Naruto Namikaze

SS Rank Shinobi

A.k.a. Konoha's Maelstrom

Rank: Jonin

Unranked: Kage

Bounty: 9,000,000,000 Ryu

Wanted for trespassing in Iwa and for kidnaping the Tsuchikage's Granddaughter.

Other Info:

Kyuubi Jinchuriki

Nindaime Yellow Flash

Is friends with Kaze, Mizu, and Raikages.

Approach with caution.

Then Konan saw his picture. She blushed and thought.

'It's a shame we have to kill him. If he is as strong as Pein-sama thinks he'd be an excellent boyfriend.'

In Konoha

It was night time and everyone was asleep. Their dreams looked like this:

Shizune was 'serving' her Hokage, Naruto-sama.

Mei was playing with Naruto's 'beach balls'.

Yugito was having a purrrfect time 'licking' a part of Naruto clean.

Yugao was playing with Naruto's 'sword'.

Samui was in the middle of her 'happy ending' with Naruto.

Hana was getting a 'bone' from Naruto. Pun intended.

Anko was getting a 'Dango Stick' courtesy of Naruto.

Kurenai playing the role of naughty teacher with her favorite student Naruto.

Kurotsuchi was getting a 'rock hard' gift from Naruto.

Fu was currently being Fu-ed by Naruto.

Mabui, was being entertained by Naruto's 'lightning rod'

And Naruto well he was. Well having sex. With 10 women. He was now Naruto-sama, the God of Sex and Stamina.

**Ok well how was it? I hope it was better than the others. And yes we will move into the Pein/Kage Summit next chapter. So please REVIEW! Thank you.**


	12. Invasion Part 1

Chapter 12: Pain's Invasion 1

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto.**

Naruto was at a loss. Half his fiancés were called away to their home villages. They left just yesterday. Yugao was on duty. Protecting the Hokage as usual. Shizune was doing her job as secretary. Fu and Kurenai have a mission to deliver a scroll to the Fire Daimyo. And Anko had her interrogations today. Kurotsuchi went to Iwa to clear Naruto's name and force her grandfather into a peace treaty with the Leaf. Through marriage of course. So now it was just him and Hana. It's not that he didn't mind spending time with her. He just found it odd that everyone was gone. All at once… Something wasn't right. He could feel it.

But right now he and Hana were taking a walk around the village after having lunch together. It was one of the few dates they got time along together. He wouldn't waste it.

"Naruto-kun, it's a nice day. We hardly ever get time alone." She said happily. She frowned when she smelled one of her dogs racing towards her. When it arrived it set a scroll down on the ground. She picked it up and read through it. Then in an annoyed rage ripped the scroll to shreds.

"Um, Hana-chan? Something wrong?" he asked trying to calm her down.

"NO! The stupid cat 'Tora' has broken ribs. I need to go fix and reset the damage to that little devil cat. It's a _medical emergency!_" she said in clear distaste. She really wanted to spend more time with Naruto.

"It's ok Hana-chan, you go do your job and I'll take you out a little later. Just the two of us." He said also upset at the events. With that he gave her a quick kiss before splitting up.

In Kiri

"Yagura-sama, what on earth was so urgent that it needed my immediate return?" she said slightly annoyed.

"Hm? What do you mean? I never ordered your return to Kiri." He said confused.

In Kumo

"FOR THE LAST TIME SHUT UP BEE!" yelled an infuriated Yugito. Before the door to A's office was broken. Courtesy of Bee's bleeding, twitching form. Followed by 3 annoyed Kunoichi.

"A-sama, what is the emergency, you requested our return?" asked a now level headed Mabui.

"Huh?" asked a confused A.

"The emergency that you called us back for? Stating there was an important matter needing us to return here. You sent it out yesterday?" Samui stepped in. In her emotionless demeanor.

"Girls, are you three alright? I never sent anyone an emergency return." He said confused as to why they were here.

In Kohona

Naruto was walking around the village looking for something to occupy his time. But nothing seemed to interest him. So he took a stroll towards one of his favorite training grounds. Training Ground 14. The most peaceful and quiet of them all. Perfect for meditating. So why not try and help increase the amount of time he could mold Kyuubi's chakra?

As he arrived he situated himself under the waterfall. He calmly started to enter his trance like state and begun to slowly ease out little bits of chakra. As he did his enhanced sensing abilities noticed something. Or someone. Someone whom he could remember feeling the left over chakra residue in Akatsuki's past hideouts. That was bad. Luckily Fu and Yugito were out of the village. But that only meant that they were here for him. And him alone.

Instinctively he gathered his things and left to find the missing nin. But something was wrong he could only feel one. Didn't they travel and fight in pairs?

Skip

Konan was walking along trying her best to keep her chakra signature hidden while completing the tasks given to her before the invasion began. All she had to do was finish the paper tree where pain would be hiding. Then she and the paths would make their move.

"Well this is odd. Why are you here? Or better yet why are you alone? Where is your partner?" asked a voice.

She turned already on guard for an assault. But found that it was the jinchuriki they were after.

'Damn! Nagato isn't ready I need to by him some time so he can keep the leaf out of the way.' She thought calmly.

"He is of no concern to you." She stated coldly. "You should be more worried about yourself."

"Ha. That's a good one. Too bad you're the enemy. You're really cute." He said with a sly grin. He got his reward with the small barely noticeable blush she was failing to conceal.

Without even a retort she threw what looked to be sizzling paper shuriken. Wait? Sizzling? Naruto barely managed to get clear of the explosion that followed. It had surprised him that they weren't just shuriken. He would have to be more careful around her. Suddenly said woman began to form paper wings and took off away from their location. Naruto followed but wondered why she took off so fast.

With Pein

'Good Konan you weaken the nine tails. I will destroy all possible reinforcements and help in his capture.' Stated a sickly looking redhead in a machine.

He looked up at the various seals that decorated the inside of the temporary base. It helped amplify all out going chakra while still concealing his signature form even the most advanced sensory unit.

With Tsunade

"Hokage-sama, Akatsuki have infiltrated the…" the chunin was interrupted by an explosion a couple blocks away from the mansion.

"Where is Naruto?" she yelled almost immediately. Worried for her adoptive son's safety.

"I don't know Hokage-sama. But if they are still attacking they must be still looking for him. We must stop them."

"Yes. Go gather all the chunin and genin have them begin escorting civilians towards the bunker. Tell all the Jonin you see to help with stopping the invasion." She stated the chunin gave a bow before leaving to follow his orders. "ANBU!" she stated. Her four personal Anbu guards were kneeling before her waiting for orders. "You four come with me we need to stop this now." She said commandingly.

With Naruto

Naruto and Konan had fought at a steadily growing pace. Naruto thanks to his godly stamina was fine. Konan was beginning to feel exhausted. It almost seemed as though anything she did was futile. All her efforts had been wasted. Her only accomplishment was the small cut under his right eye. But even then she only got it through luck.

"You're not bad. You're a really good fighter. It's too bad that I have to finish you off. But an enemy is an enemy." And with that Naruto removed one of his swords. With a flash of speed he dashed for her intent on ending it.

Only being stopped by the ground rattling explosion that he felt. He turned to see a giant plume of smoke. Coming from the village. Immediately forgetting on what he was doing he dashed off in hopes of stopping whoever attacked his home.

Kohona

In the center of the devastation was every last survivor of the attack. The six paths immediately went to work on recovering them. It was easier to interrogate them as they watched those who refused die. Then another would be asked and so on.

"I am only going to ask nicely. Where did the Kyuubi jinchuriki, Naruto Namikaze go off to?" stated Pein. No one dared answer. No one would give up the Namikaze heir.

"Ok. Now we do this the hard way." He said before dragging some random shinobi in front of the gathered prisoners.

**Well? I know it's been a while. Been busy with my senior year. And haven't had much time to do too many things. So if you all would be so kind would you all review, as you wait for Chapter 13: Invasion Part 2! Thank you.**


	13. Invasion Part 2

Chapter 13: Pain's Invasion 2

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto.**

Yugao looked on as all of the leaf had been destroyed, by a single unit. Six people took out all of the Leaf's forces in a matter of minutes. And here they were captured and being interrogated in the crater that was once the great village. What was worse was that Naruto couldn't be found. He was gone. But that wasn't right. Something was wrong. He wouldn't abandon the village at a time like this. He wouldn't abandon her and the others. He wouldn't, so where was he?

"Last chance. Tell me where Namikaze is and I will spare you and the other survivors." Pein said as he grabbed a random nin by the throat.

"Fuck you! Namikaze-sama is an ally. We would never betray him." He spat out. Pein looked at him before thrusting his arm forward with enough force to snap his neck. He then threw him to the side.

"We can do this all day." He said almost bored. He walked over to another and did the same as the last.

"Stop" yelled a voice. Everyone turned to see Tsunade. She looked worse for wear. She looked exhausted. Of course saving what was left of the survivors before the leafs destruction was chakra taxing. "As Hokage of the leaf I cannot allow you to harm anyone else. So I will defeat you." She stated confidently. Though she was beginning to tremble. She was nearly out of chakra.

"Then you must be eliminated." He said as the Asura Path took an offensive stance. Then charged, Tsunade knew she wouldn't win this. She would be defeated or dead right here. But she stood her ground.

"RASENGAN"

The path was utterly destroyed. In seconds, right before everyone's eyes. It was Naruto where ever he was he had returned.

"Sorry I'm late but the hero always shows up at the last minute." He said confidently. "I had another run in with an Akatsuki member before I could return."

"So, what has become of Konan?" he asked.

"Huh, oh the hottie in an Akatsuki cloak? I left to return here halfway through our battle. But I'm glad I did. She wasn't anything I couldn't handle. But you to take on an entire village and level it. You are the real threat. I will destroy you. For destroying my home, ruining the lives of the innocent and for coming after my precious people." He stated angrily. And with that he charged forward. Both swords in hand.

Unknown to all Kyuubi had gathered and stored nature chakra throughout the conversation. Then he had Naruto access it. The whites of Naruto's eyes became black, his bright blue orbs became a dark amber with the pupil a slit. His ears became slightly pointed and his whisker marks became more defined. His canines grew to stick out over his bottom lip. His already unruly hair became wild, it also looked to be and overall he was more feral than ever. Hana if she could see his face would be incredibly horny right now.

The Animal path decided to act and summoned a huge rhinosaurous. It immediately took charge at Naruto. Naruto simply sheathed his swords and waited. Everyone grew worried how was he gonna stop that? Then as if to answer them he caught it by the horn. Stopping it in its tracks. Then in a show of strength threw it straight at the edge of the crater. It had enough force to make it dispel.

Then he disappeared and reappeared behind the Deva path. Shihai-sha aimed to behead the path.

"Shira Tensai" Pain shouted with an extended hand. A gravitational orb surrounded him and repelled Naruto. He flew away but recovered enough to land on his feet. Then he noticed the Asura path was alive again.

Then as quickly as he noticed it he began to summon for a series of weapons. Long range missiles from the looks. Then his eyes grew in fear as instead of launching it at him he turned to fire towards the group of survivors. He noticed that the clan heads and his friends were among them as well as Anko, Yugao, Shizune and Hana. He took off as fast as he could. But only just made it to intercept. He took the explosion head on. It was enough to rattle his senses and disorient him, but in everyone's weakened state they wouldn't have survived. A necessary sacrifice.

Meanwhile everyone was concerned. They couldn't see Naruto due to the dust that was kicked up. They had no clue on his status. Or even if he was alive. They were saddened by the fact that they may have caused his to lose this battle due to them. Then the dust settled. Naruto looked fine. His clothes were torn and ragged. Only his pants were intact, only a couple holes and tears here and there.

"Well then it's time I finished this. NO ONE HARMS THEM!" he yelled in rage. He threw a smoke bomb at the ground. Once again he disappeared from view. Then it cleared. He threw a Rasenshuriken at the Deva path. The Preta intercepted only to absorb a transformation jutsu. The real Naruto then hit him in the face will such force he was dead before he flew away. Then Naruto broke into a sprint before doing a cart wheel. While on his hands he launched into the air and began to twist his body. Just enough to dodge a real Rasenshuriken as it flew by. Aimed for the Naraka path. He was saved by the Asura. Who took the blast and disintegrated. Then another Naruto landed on top of the Naraka path, thrusting a Rasengan into his heart. The Animal path was on alert. Only to see the ground shift. Another Naruto had used the Earth Style: Fish Projection Jutsu to appear under her. Then she was dead as he thrust Shihai-sha threw the bottom of her jaw and out the back of her head.

Then all five Naruto's charged towards the Deva. Only to once again be repelled by the gravity field. The clones dispersed and Naruto flew towards the side of the crater. Unable to recover due to the new memories he received.

Everyone sat shocked. This invader had come into their home, defeated everyone and flattened the village in a matter of minutes. And here was Naruto, fighting at possibly full strength and defeating five of the six paths in an instant. It became obvious for the rookies. Naruto was on a whole other level from everyone. He could probably be Hokage if he wanted. He had the strength. The leadership skills. Hell he had the support. But here he was protecting them all from harm. And hadn't gotten a scratch. While most lay dead. Some unconscious, or near death.

"Naruto Namikaze, I am impressed with your strength. But you will come with me. Or witness the death of all those you hold dear." Said the Deva path.

Naruto didn't like that. Not at all. So he transformed into his six tailed form and in an explosive display of raw speed tore through the ground towards Pain.

"Shira Tensai" Pain said only for his eyes to grow wide. Instead of being thrown back, Naruto had anchored himself to the ground in front of him utilizing his tails. Then as his technique began to fade, he saw a charka covered claw swipe at him. Giving him a deep gash from left shoulder to right hip. The next thing that happened was he was launched across the battlefield at a high velocity. And as quickly as he landed he felt the same claw grab his face and haul him across the ground and up the crater. Then as he was drug to the top he found himself go up the wall surrounding the village. Then it was as if he was free falling. He had been thrown away from the village a good distance away.

Kyuubified Naruto Then began to shape a massive orb of chakra above his head. It grew to the size of the Hokage monument. Then it was violently compressed. To the size of a marble. Then he swallowed it. Surprising everyone watching him. He began to glow with an eerie black aura. An orb of black chakra outlined in a dark blood red gathered at his open mouth only to rocket off like a cannon towards the Sixth Path of Pain. The explosion was huge. It could be seen even over the great wall that protected them. The ground began to erupt in a violent earthquake. And the shockwave blew them back towards the other end of the crater. Further injuring some while others were hardly affected.

Naruto looked on but couldn't see anything. He could fell something. So he went to investigate. He arrived and began to survey the area. Only to feel an immense pull on him and the ground around him. Boulders and chunks of earth were lifted form the ground. All levitating towards a central point high in the sky. He held on as long as he could but eventually gave out. He began to fly to the giant globe floating above the land.

Yugao and her harem sisters looked on in shock at the thing in the sky. It just floated there. Then they saw a small red object fly into the center. Where it was then pummeled by debris. They grew worried. He was trapped inside the giant sphere.

"Naruto come back to us." A very worried and fearful Yugao said quietly. "Come back to me."

Then she felt a couple presences arrive. She turned ready for a fight. Only to see Kurenai, Fu and Mei appear. They looked shocked.

"What happened?" stated Mei. Yugao began to explain.

Meanwhile Naruto

Had just finished a conversation inside his mindscape. One he would treasure forever. His first and last with his parents. There words echoed throughout his mind.

"We believe in you son." Said a smiling Minato

"You're an Uzumaki, and we never give up. Show them who you are and protect those precious to you." Said a very happy Kushina.

"And remember…" Minato began.

"We will always love you." Finished Kushina.

A lone tear escaped his eye. A sad smile could be seen on his face.

"Let's go Kyuubi." He said with new found confidence.

On the outside of the sphere everyone waited for a sign that Naruto could still fight. Then when all seemed lost, eight dark crimson chakra tails burst through the top. Followed by to gigantic claws that emerged and began to dig out a massive body. One that looked like a fox without fur. It let out an angered roar. To show its displeasure of being confined. Then as quickly as it appeared it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Falling out of the sky, with Shihai-sha pointed down. Ready to thrust into a shocked Deva Path.

Then everyone jumped in surprise at the sudden arrival of their savior. Naruto Namikaze. The final path on his shoulder. To show he had defeated his enemy. He then dropped it without a care. Only to remove one of the bars in his chest. To further shock everyone he then stabbed in through his left palm.

"Everyone. Stay here and await my return." He said as he turned to take off.

"Wait Naruto. Where are you going?" shouted Shikamaru. Everyone else was wondering the same.

He stopped and turned only his head. So they could see the right side of his face. His fox sage mode still active. Overall looked totally badass.

"To finish this." He said before launching himself towards his destination.

**So how was this chapter? I thought it was one of the best. And I would love to know how you all feel about it. So please REVIEW as you await the next chapter. Hint: Konan joins the harem.**


	14. Pet

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Ace2Hiro

MistressWinowyll

Aizen-Yaoi-Lover

TTfanTT

medd

ManiacPyro666

RX78-3

DarcSage88

weirn018

fanfic meister

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Maloran

dragonbrother forever

Siphon 117

Poketurn88

bellxross

Guardian54

Akabane13

Lover of A Good Story

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

The War Wizard

KUROI VOID

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

Hawk2012

Marick Kel Thalas

MDP0014


End file.
